Head over heels in trouble
by Eliza-angel
Summary: The last chapter and an Epilogue. Thank you all! Gabby and a little Tiva mentioned.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This story was supposed to be a smutty one-shot, what can I say somehow I couldn't stop, so I kept on writing._

_ I started this little piece back in 2009, yeah I know... but aren't you happy I waited 'till I was done before I started posting ;) While most of the story was done in 2009, my muse only recently __decided__ *cough* (in 2011) to finish the last chapters. Time runs when you are having fun ;) Anyway I know I meant to say something, right! I've read a few FFs lately, I even reviewed ;), and stumble over a few similar happenings ... I'm sorry, I didn't copy and to be honest I am way too lazy to rewrite the chapters. It Happens ;) Great minds think alike! _

_I'm babbling. Ignore me!_

_Disclaimer: for all the following chapters: Nothing belongs to me! They stayed for a little while to play, nothing more ;) _

_A huge 'thank you' goes to finlaure, for beta-ing, the ideas, the encouragements, the answers and the patience, you are awesome! _

_Title: Head over heels in… trouble_

_Pairing: Gabby /slight Tiva_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Damn, she was going to be late. But to her defense it was the first time in all these years since she drove to court that she needed more than two hours to get there.

The traffic through the city was murder. Three accidents in a distance of less than two miles apart from one another was a new record, Abby was sure of it.

As if the constant stop and go drive hadn't been bad enough the honking of the cars in front and behind her were just a little annoying even for a cheerful personality such as hers.

As if the drive hadn't been torturing enough, additionally her bladder started to scream for attention, she shouldn't have emptied the Caf!Pow container, and she had to walk the rest of the way to her destination.

The black heels she had to wear weren't helping her with hurrying either. Not to mention the mint-colored, tight, knee-length skirt of her court cloths, that was so tight that she hadn't enough room for her normal strides.

Instead of her normal paces she walked like someone who had drunk too much. Somehow Abby wished she had.

But no, she had to go to court and once hangover while in court had been enough plus Abby just wanted to find a restroom before she thought more about any kind of liquid.

She chose the restroom of a coffee shop next to the court house, because (A) if she would have to go to the security check before she could find a toilet it would end in a very embarrassing situation and (B) an espresso was in order to calm her nerves.

Obligations like these were the only part of her job she hated. Abs rather would have finished processing the evidence in their current case instead of being here.

The only upside was Gibbs promised her to take her out to eat once she was done for the day. 

Surprisingly enough she entered the huge entrance with five minutes to spare showed her id and went straight toward the staircase with four minutes left.

Abby figured if she'd take two steps at once, she might be able to be still on time.

After she pulled the skirt just a little higher to give her room to take a step without being indecently dressed for a courthouse, she climbed up the stairs.

As the scientist tried to pass a fellow court house visitor it happened.

Abby tripped, couldn't steady herself again, nor could the gentleman who tried to help her, prevent her from falling down the stairs.

_Great._ With her arms in the air Abby tried unsuccessfully to regain balance or get a hold of something, but in the end gravity won.

Her butt and back hit the stairs at the same time. Then desperately trying to stop her slide Abby pressed her heels down on the steps she passed but the only thing that happened was the loss of her shoes and a shooting pain in her ankle.

More than once her head bumped into the hard edges of the stairs as she slid down the set of steps.

With a huff and a groan Abby landed with her back on the floor in the entrance area.

The force of the fall left her gasping in pain.

She blinked back tears in her eyes as she tried to get air back into the lungs.

Closing her eyelids again she tried to regain the power over her body, while trying to locate the possible injuries.

Over the rush of blood in her ears the scientist heard voices coming closer and felt a hand touch her wrist.

It was a warm sweaty hand, which seemed to look for a pulse.

Finally Abby spoke up. "Ouch."

Abby opened her eyes and stared into the worried once of the guard who had checked her credentials moments earlier.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Her ankle was on fire, her shoulder blades and her butt hurt and so did her head but she was able to breathe again without complications.

Abby tried to get into a sitting position but the guard held her down.

"Miss, you just fell down two flights of stairs, we should call an ambulance and let the doctor decide if you are allowed to move."

Her green eyes refocused on him.

"The only thing that really hurts in an unbearable level is my ankle, and please call me Abby."

He smiled down at her.

"Hi Abby, my name is George."

"Hi." She tried to move again but he held her in place.

"Please Abby, lay still."

She raised her eyebrows and continued to get into a sitting position.

"If you would know me, you would never have said that, because that is like telling a fish 'don't swim'. I can't keep still."

She heard sirens and stopped fidgeting.

_Great, Gibbs is going to be so not pleased._

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<br>_


	2. Chapter 1

_Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure, Thank you! :)_

_A huge 'thank you' to all of you! You are amazing!_

_Like mentioned before, this was supposed to be a smutty one-shot so be aware the following chapters are going to be, well, just that, smutty. After that, suspense and a little drama is added to the mix, I hope you guys stay tuned :) _

_Well, rated **M.**_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>1<p>

Abby stared absent-mindedly out of her apartment window into the sky.

The CD in the player was set to repeat, giving Abby the chance to stay where she was without the need to move back and forth between her current resting place and the player.

The Caf!Pow container standing between her calves was still half full. The two journals she had read the last few hours were now resting in front of her feet as she sat on the wide windowsill, she used as a bench.

She was bored to the bone.

Due to the small, teeny weeny, almost not existing accident she was doomed to stay at home.

This was just ridicules, if any of the others had a bump on the head and a hurting ankle they would go to work.

Nothing really serious had happened, just a sprained ankle and some bruises, like she had told the poor security guard, Gibbs, the director, Ducky and her doctor a gazillion times and still she was ordered to stay at home.

If only the doctor and the director had ordered her to stay home she would have went to work anyway, but somehow the order coming from Gibbs and Ducky let her stay where she was.

Her eyes wandered to the high heels next to the front door.

Abby hated heels for a reason. So it wasn't really surprising to her that she would sooner or later slip and fall to the ground, though she hadn't imagined it would happen in form of a stair-dive.

When she finally had called Gibbs later from the hospital to pick her up, he had been furious. Abby had decided against calling him right away, the last thing she wanted was an irritated Gibbs waiting in the hospital when she arrived. Well maybe it had been a bad idea that she hadn't called him right away but he went a little over board with the no speaking treatment the way to her apartment.

On the other hand she wasn't sure why he was that pissed; after all it had been an accident.

It had taken two cups of coffee before he had calmed down.

Abby had guessed he just had been himself; after all he was always angry when someone got hurt, even though he couldn't change it.

Deep in thought she stared to a cloud which was passing the blue sky, pushed forward by the soft wind.

The Goth bend her head from one side to the other, continuing to stare at the cloud, as suddenly a smile was spreading over her face, brought on by a very naughty thought.

"Damn" this cloud looked exactly like a very male body part.

Abs had definitively more fantasy than was good for her.

She needed to get laid, badly.

The problem was she didn't want to sleep with any guy. No, not anymore. Abby wanted to get laid by the man she was in love with for more than over ten years now.

The dilemma in that was he was currently not available. Who should she fool here? He would never be available in that sense anyway. Not for her.

The worst part was he would come over with food in not even one hour.

Ok, it wasn't really that bad, though in her current state of horniness it just sucked.

_Suck. Hmm. That's an idea. Great, next fantasy. _Like she needed another one.

"Time to think is so…" Stopping in mid-sentence she blinked a few times.

"Great Abby, now you're talking with yourself outside of work as well…"

With her eyes back on the cloud and the image of Gibbs on her mind a fresh wave of warmth ran through her body centering at the pit of her stomach.

"Abigail Sciuto, quit thinking about it, it is not helpful."

Due to her swollen ankle she couldn't even do something to get rid of the tension in her body.

Normally she would do house work- lots of house work, or masturbation for that matter.

Sure she could help herself to ease the itching between her legs but it wouldn't be enough; that would only work if she got her mind away from these thoughts as well and that was a hopeless task to try. Not with anything else she could occupy her mind with.

"And everybody wonders why I'm such a workaholic."

Maybe she should call Gibbs, tell him he didn't need to come over. After a second thought, better not, it would only end in him being there earlier trying to find out what was wrong.

Abby sighed.

The one thing she had to do before Gibbs would arrive was to change her underwear. At least she had to try to get rid of the evidence of her need.

Perhaps a cold shower? With a glance to her foot she decided against it.

With the bad luck she had right now she would break the other foot.

Not really staying focused on the time, or the passing of said, the Goth didn't realize that she had spent nearly 45 minutes with thinking about sex with her silver-haired-fox in the starring role.

_Such a bad combination._

So deep in thought that her vibrating cell phone caused Abby to let out a surprised squeal.

Abs had totally forgotten that she had placed her cell onto her lab, close to the itching body part.

As fast as possible she grabbed the phone and checked the caller ID.

Sure enough it was Gibbs.

_Oh boy._

After a deep breath she finally answered.

"Abby's speaking."

"Hey Abs, did I wake you?"

She had to smile, he was always so concerned.

"No, sorry it took me a little to answer, what can I do for my favorite boss?"

"I just wanted to know if Chinese is okay."

She thought for a moment and finally answered.

"Yeah, sure."

"The usual?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes please, and a gigantic Caf!Pow."

Abby knew he was smiling; she could hear it in his voice when he spoke up again.

"See you in a little."

She didn't get a chance to say something. That was so Gibbs.

Abby shook her head and switched her cell off as well.

With a glance toward the watch she knew he would be here around 20:00.

He usually needed around 20 minutes. So maybe she should change her underwear.

If even she was able to smell her own arousal, Gibbs certainly could as well.

With the help of the crutch the doctor gave her she made her way to her bedroom.

On her way to her bed she stopped by the chest of drawers next to her bedroom door, opened the top drawer and retrieved fresh underwear.

_Maybe panties would be better, more fabric that can get wet…_

The upsides with skirts were she didn't need to put them off; she could change her underwear easily without much effort.

So before Abby sat down onto her bed, she pushed the soaked wet thong over her hips.

The piece of lace fabric reached her ankle when she heard the lock of her apartment door being turned.

_How on earth did he get here this fast? _

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<br>_


	3. Chapter 2

Proofread by the lovely finlaure!

Thank you guys! You are amazing! Cookies for all :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-2-<p>

With wide eyes Abby stopped dead in her tracks staring at her ankles, and the black piece of fabric around them.

_Damn, damn, damn. _

The Goth knew she never would be able to get the panties on in time.

Instead she bent down grabbed the thong and stashed it, along with the panties under her pillow and hurried into a sitting position against the headboard of her bed.

Right in time Abs had been able to throw the thin blanket over her legs to prevent Gibbs from seeing more than he should.

The first time in all the years she wore those little skirts she thought about quitting, immediately.

Not even two seconds later Gibbs would have had free sight to areas usually kept hidden from his view. Not that Abby would have minded but it might have an influence on their relationship in an unpleasant way.

The scientist felt her cheeks burn as she met Gibbs' gaze, Abs lowered her eyes with a suppressed sigh till she saw his hands, which carried a paper bag filled with food and two cups. A logistic master stroke, Abby didn't know many people who were able to do that.

The paper bag was held in place, pressed against his right side with his forearm, while a Caf!Pow was in his left hand, his trademark coffee was in his right hand. 

The Agent had stopped at the threshold of her bedroom, looking at Abby who found everything more interesting than his arrival.

Lately it happened more often that Abby avoided looking in his eyes. More often was exaggerated, but lately his favorite acted different somehow. There was a slight change, not big enough for everybody to notice especially since it seemed it only occurred when they were alone. It was almost like she had a secret or a guilty conscience.

Finally he found his voice. "Are you ok?"

Looking back up Abby just nodded, not trusting her voice to be steady yet.

For the first time since they met, she wished he would just stay a short amount of time.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked as he passed the room.

"Yeah." Her voice was at least close to normal, she thought.

She took the offered soda and watched him place the bag with take out onto the bed by her feet.

After placing the paper cup of coffee on her bedside table he got rid of his jacket and his shoes before taking a seat on her bed.

_Now he gets into my bed on his own free will, of course._

"How is your ankle?"

"Not really better" she said between sips.

After finding a comfortable place next to her feet he opened the bag with the food.

With a lopsided grin he handed her the chosen meal.

"Thanks" she said while trying to smile as well.

_This evening is going to end in a catastrophe, if I can't get rid of him, not that I really want to get rid of him …_

Silently they ate. To be exact, Gibbs ate and Abby stared into the food container.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy Gibbs company, more like the opposite, but somehow that was something she didn't want to admit to him.

The wetness between her legs had increased.

The Goth just hoped the smell of the food was superimposing the smell of anything else.

Even if Gibbs wouldn't think that he had caused her current problem it would just be one hell of an embarrassing moment between the two of them.

Awkward and embarrassing. 

Abby longed to go to the bathroom, but there wasn't a chance in hell, she'd move away from the blanket as long as Gibbs was in the same room let alone her apartment.

Busy trying to find the perfect excuse for him to make him leave she didn't realize that the uneasy moving of her butt pushed the pillow covering the evidence of her misery. Too focused on avoiding his eyes she didn't notice the wide-eyed stare Gibbs presented the pillow with, nor the surprised intake of breath he took as realization sunk in.

After ten minutes of watching her silently playing with her food and staring to the black piece of cloth next to her perfectly formed butt, Gibbs had enough.

With a sigh he placed the paper box onto his lab.

"What's wrong, Abs?" The tension in his voice was clearly audible.

Starting to lift her head she spoke up but was stopped by his glare after the half word.

"Noth…"

_Great, great, great, just great._

"I, um… I'm frustrated." It even was the truth.

"Look Gibbs, I don't think I'm good company today, I'm sorry for that, maybe you should…"

The look on his face told her to better not finish this sentence either.

"And I thought you might feel uncomfortable because, if I'm not mistaken, you're not wearing any underwear."

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

He made himself comfortable next to her, the food on the nightstand.

His hand moved to her pillow behind her back and pulled at the wet piece of fabric.

"You pushed the pillow off of it."

Her cheeks were burning.

"Gibbs."

His finger on her lips stopped her from saying anything.

His warm breath on her skin next to her ear caused her to shiver, when he began to whisper.

"I want you for so long Abs, I always controlled myself, but your smell is driving me insane and ever since I saw that piece of clothing lurking form beneath the pillow I'm ready to burst."

He paused.

"The thought alone of you not wearing underwear makes it hard to concentrate, if you get my drift."

She couldn't help but glance to his middle, sure enough his pants looked awfully tight.

She pressed her thighs together. _Groaning inwardly._

"You have no idea how long I want to feel you inside me," even Abs was shocked by the fact that the truth left her lips.

This time she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"No matter how hard it is for me as well, we can't, you're my best friend, I can't lose you."

She glanced to his face before her gaze moved back to her hands.

"I'm in love with you." She took a deep breath. "But I really can't lose you as a friend just because we stilled a hunger we both have right now, besides I'm pretty sure I'm not the type of woman you go for." Suppressing a sob she continued. "I think I might even have destroyed our friendship by letting you know."

She felt tears burning in her eyes and closed them to avoid looking at his face.

He hadn't said anything and when she finally felt the mattress move again, she thought he would leave her without further ado.

Well aware that he was the kind of guy who let his actions speak for themselves.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Spread love, leave a note ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure, thank you!

Thank you all for the kind and funny reviews, they make my day! And of course for putting the story on alert and for keep coming back!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-3-<p>

She was far from being right.

Abs didn't open her eyes until she felt his warm hands move under the blanket, stopping on top her calves.

With a firm grip he pulled her into a laying position.

Jethro made sure the blanket was still in place when he settles on top of her.

His lower body parts came to rest between her legs while he held himself in a position in which he didn't squeeze her body.

Their eyes were on the same level when the Goth opened hers again.

"Am I allowed to say something?"

Not able to speak she nodded.

"Abby, I know you've been in love with me for quite some time now."

She was about to say something but he stopped her by shaking his head.

"I'm not done yet. Did this knowledge make me behave differently?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Do you want to know why?"

This time Abs nodded.

"Because I love you too."

Abby just stared at him.

"Could you please say something?" Jethro's voice was barely audible.

She shook her head but a small smile became visible right before her hand moved to his neck to pull him down.

Before their lips could meet she moved her mouth to his ear.

Whispering softly: "So if something should happen now, then only if it isn't a fling Gibbs, I want you for keeps, I don't think I can let you go without breaking completely the next time you leave.

"My Abs." She could feel his breath tickling her neck as he whispered her name.

"You've had my heart for a long time and you'll always will. I had to go I couldn't let you see me break, Abs. It would have broken you too. You are the only one I never wanted to get hurt. You know you are the only female person I trusted enough to open up."

He paused shortly as he felt her tense.

"Abs you never could be a fling. You are too important to me to do something to hurt you intentionally or worse to lose you."

He tried to move off of her body but she didn't let go of his neck.

"Abs."

He lifted his head a little to look her in the eyes.

The fear that he might want to leave now was clearly visible on her features.

"I'm not going anywhere, but it seems we should talk before something happens and maybe we should do that in the living room."

He kissed her forehead, while trying to push upwards.

Abby held him in place and looked in his eyes. "You know I've never heard you say so much in one go and additional to that you still want to talk more."

"I'm a private person Abs, you know that. It's not like we don't talk at all outside of work."

Letting her fingers slide up his neck into his hair Abby spoke up: "Yeah, I just never heard you say so much personal in mere five minutes."

Lowering his head he tenderly pecked her lips.

"Maybe you should wear underwear while we continue this talk, because you are driving me insane right now."

She giggled. "It's not like your erection against my thigh is helping me think."

He tried to move again, in that attempt he accidentally brushed against her opening.

Abby closed her eyes and suppressed a moan.

When she opened her eyes again, staring straight into Gibbs' eyes, who had to swallow, by the desire he saw in them.

"This is not a fling?" Her voice was husky.

Gibbs shook his head.

"For keeps?" This time he nodded.

She pulled him down and kissed him.

Slowly at first but soon the slow exploring of the new found territory was becoming passionate. Almost immediately two dueling tongues were fighting for control.

When they broke apart they just looked at each other.

Without saying anything he sat up and pulled her with him into a sitting position. With a grin he pulled at the blanket. Once her legs were free, he straddled them.

*S-u-r-e*? He spelled each letter to lend weight onto this meaningful question.

Abby didn't answer, at least not aloud or signed.

Instead she pulled his shirt out of his pants and let her hand sneak under the fabric, shyly tracing the skin right above his waistband.

The soft touches of her fingertips made it almost impossible for him to breath.

His abdominal muscles tensed with every small movement, sending shockwaves right to his groin.

His eyelids closed immediately. "Abs."

A low growl followed.

Eventually she let her hands move again to the hem. She grabbed the fabric and with his help she pushed the shirt above his head, letting it drop onto the bed next to them.

She couldn't help but lick her lips when his torso came into her view.

She wanted to taste, explore and kiss every inch of skin in front of her, but Gibbs had a different idea.

With one swift movement she had lost her shirt.

_Talented hands._

Abby was sitting in front of him only covered with her bra and the skirt.

The bra was gone moments later.

Abby didn't realize it till she lay flat on her back again, his frame on top of her.

Every inch of skin that touched was on fire.

While his mouth was busy on the skin of her neck, her hands were moving over his back down to the waistband.

With some difficulties her hands wandered to the front of his pants.

He lifted his pelvis as soon as he felt her hand on the buckle of his belt, never stopping the kissing, licking, nibbling of her soft skin.

Abby had succeeded with opening his belt and the button of his pants.

While Gibbs' lips sought hers again, her hand found the way into the prison of the throbbing member, she had felt brushing against her opening a little while ago.

He moaned into her mouth as he felt her fingers closing around his sensitive flesh.

He felt his muscles tighten while she moved up and down his length.

With great effort he broke the kiss and moved away from her hand, not wanting it to be over too soon.

"I want to take my time with you but if you keep that up, it's over before it begins."

She looked at him, desire all over her face.

"Do you really think we'll hold on long enough for a slow love making?"

A boyish grin appeared on his face.

"No, but I'll try nonetheless."

With that his head sought shelter beneath her skirt.

* * *

><p>Do you like the foretaste of what's to come in the next chapter?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

A huge thank you to finlaure for taking the time to proofread.

Thank you all! You are truly amazing. Thanks for making me smile with your kind words :)

* * *

><p>-4-<p>

The rough skin of his hands on the smooth skin of her thighs created a sensation which made her gasp for air. It was already too much to bear; she knew she was only inches away from falling over the edge.

His hands parted the way to give his tongue access to her sensitive spot.

Then and there Abby knew heaven existed.

She clenched her hands into the sheet beneath her.

She was no longer in control of her body as her pelvis twitched north with every stroke of his tongue.

The last coherent thought was, the vivid imagination of Gibbs doing the exact same thing in her lab.

The possibility of Gibbs in front of her in a lonely, camera-free area on the Navy yard was too much.

She fell and fell and fell, till she hit the ground, screaming out loud as she came like she never came before, by 'only' being stimulated with a tongue.

Gibbs didn't stop the movements with his tongue until she was relaxed and almost back on earth.

His head reappeared from under her skirt with a grin.

"That should help for a few minutes."

Abby could not help but grin sheepishly at him while he moved back up her body again.

"Don't count on that." She said softly before their lips met again.

For the first time she tasted herself mixed with the unique flavor of Gibbs.

Eventually they broke apart, panting for air.

"Oh boy, I can never again wear a skirt at work."

He looked at her puzzled.

"For safety reasons, just the thought you could sneak into my lab to do this with me makes my head spin."

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"I insist you keep wearing those skirts." Jethro said before his lips found her nipple, softly sucking at the hard peak while his hands moved to the button of the last piece of fabric on her body.

Abs hands moved back to his waistband, but this time she just tried to push his pants and his boxers out of the way.

He grinned against her skin and eventually took the pity to help her out of her misery by getting rid of his pants and boxers himself.

She couldn't help but stare at the naked, excessively delicious looking body in front of her.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

"Do you really have to ask?"

She answered without looking into his eyes.

"Actually I don't, you're drooling."

Her eyes were seeking his. With a grin she decided that she liked the playful side he showed her this moment very much.

"I don't."

"Do too." Was all he answered.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Happy to obey, he positioned his body again on top of her, kissing her tenderly at first, but soon the desire and passion won.

Forgetting her ankle she tried to switch positions and groaned into his mouth.

Still able to make out the difference between a groan of pleasure and one of pain he broke away and tried to get off of her body but she held him again in place.

"Ankle," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Go back to work." She added in a husky tone.

"It's not work, its pleasure."

He grinned.

Before he continued to kiss her soft skin he pulled her down, far enough that her feet were dangling off the mattress.

This way she could move a tad easier without putting pressure on the hurting body part.

And it was exactly what she did. With one swift movement she was on top of him.

His hands moved to her back drawing circles while tasting the skin of her neck. He couldn't help but groan when she let her pelvis rock against his groin.

"Gibbs," Not really able to remember how to speak all that left his lips was an 'hmm?'

"Please."

With a mischief grin he sucked at her bottom lip and turned them around again.

His left hand fumbled for two pillows while his right hand lifted her lower body easily into the air.

As soon as the pillows lay in place he had lowered her onto them.

In the midst of a naughty glint in his eyes he let his manly body part slide up and down her wet folds, brushing her clit twice before he entered her slowly.

Abby moaned in ecstasy with every newly added inch.

It felt so good to finally feel him entering her.

Once he had entered her all the way, he gave her a moment to adjust to his length, before he started to move.

They never broke eye-contact as they moved as one.

Slow movements and tenderly exploring fingers.

"I love you, Jethro." She whispered.

"I love you too, Abby."

His fingertips moved back to her breasts circling them.

Abby let her hand wander over his back muscles, feeling them work beneath her fingertips with every movement he made.

Gibbs changed the angle with his next thrust, which caused Abby to gasp and to dig her nails into the flesh of his shoulders.

She moaned into the room when his next thrust caused the same intense feeling, her nails dug deeper.

His next thrust caused her to scream.

Never before, a man had been able to make her scream, really scream.

It seemed Gibbs was the first man who knew what to do to her and when to do it and moreover how to do it.

Jethro knew Abby wouldn't last much longer, he wouldn't either.

Her muscles clenched around his length, and the rest of her body trembled.

"More."

If he hadn't been so occupied he would have grinned by the demanding tune of her voice but he didn't even realize it, at least not that moment. His hand moved to their joined bodies, seeking her clit.

Gibbs speeded up his thrusts while he used the same velocity with his thumb at the bundle of nerves.

She came hard, screaming her release into the room, again.

He followed her over the edge within a second.

Shooting his hot seed into her tremulous body, it felt like her muscles were sucking him dry while they rode out their orgasm.

Eventually he wasn't able to hold up his bodyweight and collapsed onto her frame.

He felt her hand move to his back, embracing him, holding him close to her body.

After a few more minutes he lifted his head up from her shoulder and sought her eyes.

Smiling she let her hands wander to his neck, pulling him down for a tender kiss, mumbling a 'sorry' against his lips.

Confusion was written all over his face when he looked her again into the eyes.

"What for?"

She looked at him embarrassed. "It seems I was a bit, um, how should I say it…, um…overexcited." She said nothing more; instead she moved her hand into his line of sight.

Small traces of blood were visible on her fingertips.

Jethro smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He had felt her nails dig deeper into his skin, so he wasn't all too surprised that they had caused the skin to break.

After a few more minutes in the position he turned them around till he was on his back and Abby on top of him. He fumbled for one of the pillows and the blanket she had used as a cover for her bareness beneath her skirt.

While he covered them both with the blanket Abby's voice became audible once again.

"Now that was worth the while," she mumbled onto his chest shortly before she was fast asleep.

A smile formed itself on his face.

"True Abs." He followed her into a light slumber right after a few more minutes of letting his fingertips travel over her back.

* * *

><p>And, worth the while?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

A big thanks to finlaure for taking the time to beta!

A huge thank you to all of you! I haven't had the chance to respond to your reviews from the last chapter, but I will:)

A little bit of fluff before we move on to the suspense part... no worries, for those who like the smutty parts, there will be more later on :) Though I hope you'll like the rest of the story as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-5-<p>

Gibbs woke up hours later, to be exact around 8 o'clock the next morning due to the feeling of being watched.

True enough once he opened his eyes he faced two jade-green eyes sparkling with pure joy and love. Abby's lips were curved upwards to a soft smile.

The special agent couldn't help but pull her on top of him as a soft smile snuck onto his features as well. His hands were wandering over her bare back, while Abs crossed her forearms and placed them on his bare chest, before she rested her head on top of them.

"What's on your mind Abs?"

She didn't answer him right away, only after a few more seconds of watching his face she began to speak with a soft voice.

"I want to make sure that this isn't some very vivid dream or something my unconscious mind created due to the long lasting feelings I have for you."

He couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"And?" He asked a grin on his face while he played along.

She smiled mischievously.

"I think I have to get more evidence before I come to a conclusion."

His eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yeah? Well how are you going to get the 'hard' evidence to prove your suspicions?"

She giggled and let her pelvis rock.

"Oh I don't think this will be a problem."

"You might be right." He answered her with a grin as a certain body part started to harden, rather rapidly.

One of his hands wandered up her back to the base of her neck, increasing the pressure to pull her towards his lips for a tender and yet breath-taking kiss.

Just as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue his cell phone began to ring, disturbing their make out session.

Both groaned in frustration.

Since Gibbs was on call this probably meant a case came in and he caught it.

Fumbling for the phone he had wisely placed on the bedside table next to Abby's bed.

While reaching for the cell Jethro kissed the tip of her nose and took the call without looking at the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

The Agent listened while Abs absent-mindedly drew circles on his chest.

A minute into the conversations a smile appeared on her face as she realized it was the same pattern he drew on her back.

Eventually Gibbs ended the call. Since the silver-haired man didn't show any intention of getting on his feet or in his clothes, Abby figured she might have been wrong with the conclusion.

He answered her questioning look with a smile on his face.

"I've to be at the Navy yard at 10:00."

With that the cell was placed back to the wooden table.

"That doesn't sound like a case."

"No, Leon wants to talk about something."

"Something?"

"Budget something."

"Poor Gibbs."

She sighed. "What time is it?"

Jethro lifted his wrist and looked at his watch."

"A few minutes past eight."

About to let her fingers wander further south a thought came to her mind.

"Oh my…"

She sat up like she was hit by lightning.

"What's wrong?"

"Ducky!"

"Ducky?" He wasn't really sure what Ducky had to do with her behavior, but soon got an answer.

"He wants to check my ankle and as much as I love him, I think it's enough when he sees just as much as he normally would at the Navy yard and not the whole package." While saying that Abby pointed at her bare front.

A mischief grin formed itself on her lips, "Only you have full access to all areas."

He pecked her nose after getting up into a sitting position as well. "When did he say he would be here?"

Abby's doorbell came alive.

"Right about now, I guess."

Jethro kissed her lips, got to his feet and looked for his boxers. Once he was wearing them he looked back at her still softly smiling.

"Put on some clothes, I'll get the door."

She looked at him insecurely, which caused him to sit down again.

"What Abby did you think I would hide in here or in the closet, or hide us? Not a chance, I'm happy I have you finally where I wanted you to be for so long."

A relieved grin broke free on her face.

He leant forward to get closer to her face and before he tenderly kissed her once more adding: "Besides, Ducky knows that I love you and I'm pretty sure he is aware of the feelings you have for me, we just finally took the next step."

The doorbell became audible once more, right when their lips parted.

"Get some clothes, Abs."

"Yes, sir."

He didn't bother to say something on her comment.

Abs fumbled for the panties she hadn't had the chance to put on the night before, right when Jethro closed the bedroom door from the outside.

The smile still visible on his face he crossed the distance to the door and took a quick look through the peep-hole, to make sure it indeed was his old friend.

Ducky stood there, his bag in his hand and waited patiently.

Not really sure how his friend would react he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The blue ice of the special agent looked into the eyes of his old friend who held his facial expression neutral before a full-blown-grin appeared on the doctor's face.

"Dear Lord, I didn't expect you here, but let me add one thing, it's about time."

Gibbs stepped aside and let Ducky enter Abby's domain.

Right about the time Ducky was about to ask a question, Abs opened her bedroom door and hopped on her good leg into the room.

"Hey Duck-man."

"Good morning my lotus-blossom."

He smiled at her. "I see you are in an extraordinary good mood, but how is your ankle?"

"Better than yesterday." The Goth simply said, hopping closer to the sofa where she sat down moments later.

"No wonder," he muttered under his breath as he sat down by her feet adding for all to here, "Did you know that endorphins work as natural pain killer."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Abby said with a trademark Abby grin.

The lovable doctor checked her ankle, gave her a pain easing ointment and an elastic bandage to support the joint of her ankle before he started his interrogation.

He was pleased that his two friends finally acted on their deep love for each other. After seeing so many chances being ignored, he was just happy.

Eventually duty called and Ducky left the two alone sitting on the couch in the living room of Abby's apartment.

With a deep sigh Abby let her hand move across his chest and snuggled closer.

His arm was trapped over her back.

Another sigh followed when she started to let her fingertips softly dance over the skin on top of his heart.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft as he began to stroke over her back.

"I just realized that you have to go soon as well."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you pack an overnight bag for a few days, you could come along, check your lab while I talk to the director and then you could spend a few days at my place, with me."

Their eyes met and he could see in her eyes that she was about to say something but Jethro was faster.

"I would feel better when I know you are not alone at home."

Without saying anything she moved and straddled his lap.

"And I thought you might miss me and this would be the reason you want me to take along."

She crossed her arms behind his back and looked smiling into his eyes.

"Abs, I always miss you."

His hands traveled over her back, one moved to her neck and pulled her close.

Teasingly he kissed her cheek, before he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, therewith asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

His one hand came to rest on the back of her neck, moving into her hair which was still hanging lose around her shoulders, while his other hand already snuck under the cotton tee she had put on.

Reluctantly Abby broke the kiss which left them both panting for air.

"Don't start something we can finish before we have to leave." She said softly as she lowered her head to his shoulder with closed eyes while enjoying his tender hand still roaming over her back.

Abby was right he knew that but somehow kissing her was addictive.

To stop himself from continuing he spoke up, whispering softly against the skin of her neck.

"I'll help you pack."

A squeal of surprise left her lips as he lifted her up, right from the position she was sitting on him. Immediately her legs circled his waist as her carried her toward the bedroom again to help her pack and to find his own clothes.

–

Half an hour later they were on the way to the Navy yard in Gibbs car.

The ride was quiet, both were smiling absent-mindedly.

While Abby's hand rested possessively on top of Jethro's thigh, his lay on top of hers, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

On the back seat was Abby's overnight bag, filled with clothes for a week, on top of it Bert, her purse and of course her laptop.

Wise women anticipated.

Abby was fairly certain she couldn't convince him to stay in bed with her all the time he was home. On the other hand it was worth a try.

Trying to suppress the images of tangled sheets in her mind she focused on her lab. Hopefully her substitute wouldn't mess up her lab too badly, it always took her ages to redecorate everything the way she wanted it to be. This time she had been one step ahead.

Where she could get away with it she had glued the various decoration items to their place. The rest Abby would check, once they arrived at the navy yard.

Better than waiting at Gibbs desk for him to finish his conversation with their boss.

"I'll be in the lab while you're with Leon, maybe I'll visit Ducky as well." Gibbs glanced to her and smiled.

"I knew you would say that."

With a smile he lifted her hand and kissed her palm, before he placed it back on his thigh.

"I'll be a good girl and wait at your desk for you to arrive once I'm done downstairs."

"I will hurry." He told her as he parked his car at his usual parking place.

Hand in hand they walked to the entrance and entered the elevator.

"You'll be alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll hop my way to the lab and then to your desk."

He smiled softly and kissed her lips before he left the elevator on the level of the director's office.

With a happy smile she pushed the button to the level of her lab.

Five minutes later Abs stopped at the morgue.

The whoosh of the door let Ducky look up from the task at hand, which was the liver of a shot Navy-lieutenant.

"Hey Ducky."

A smile lit up on the elder man's face.

"Abigail dear, how did you get here?"

The scientist hoppled over to the ME's chair.

"Gibbs is with the director and I didn't want him to go, so he decided to take me with him. " She grinned at the Doc. "I'm staying at his place till my ankle is okay again." The bright happy smile on Abby's face let Ducky's hear warm.

Somehow the ME had the feeling that Abby would be found more often at Jethro's home than in hers. That thought let Ducky's heart warm even more.

His old friend's house would finally or hopefully become a home again.

Abby stayed a little longer, before she finally made her way back to the elevator.

About an hour after they had arrived at the yard Abby was sitting at Gibbs desk staring into the PC, bored to the bone since the team was someplace else.

While Abby was waiting she checked her mails, wrote one to her mother and played solitaire, the only game still on the PC.

Leaving her curious if Gibbs played it as well or if he had left it on the device for her benefit.

Another 30 minutes later her cell began to sing.

The smile yet in place she answered in a cheery voice.

"Abby Sciuto," Seconds into the conversation the smile slowly faded as a shocked expression became visible.

* * *

><p>Why is Abby shocked? Any ideas yet? *evil grin*<p>

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 6

Proofread by the lovely finlaure, thank you!

Thank you all for the kind words, putting me on alert or this story and for keep coming back to read! You guys rock!

HAPPY Easter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-6-<p>

After an hour or so of talking with the director about budget- whatever, he was happy to leave the office, pick up Abby and take her home.

Home. That thought brought a smile to his features. A smile, that vanished as soon as he reached the handrail of the balcony.

As soon as he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Abby was sitting at his desk, like she had said, but the instead of the cheery Abby he expected, he looked down at a silently crying one, who just ended a phone call.

With fast steps he took the stairs two at a time and arrived at the corner of his desk when the elevator doors opened and his team stepped out, arriving back at the navy yard from their assignment.

Crouching in front of Abby, the special agent looked up into her eyes.

"What's wrong Abs." Her hands began with a wild dance, not able to use words, too caught up in whatever happened.

*There is a fire* She sobbed. *The whole complex is on fire, they couldn't extinguish it yet.* Abby's eyes were shining with fresh tears, as she continued *Old Misses Rayn died, they couldn't get her out* with that she let he body slummed against his, hiding her face in his shoulder while the team came to a hold at his desk, looking just as worried as he was.

Abby wasn't the type of woman that cried. Actually he only had seen tears in her eyes a few rare times. For once when she thought she was the one bringing Tony behind bars with her evidence, the second time when they thought Tony died in an explosion, of course the time when Kate died and… Come to think of it he had seen her cry more often than he had thought.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was a silent crier, or maybe the fact that he knew what her eyes had seen over the years.

Abby was a strong woman, reluctant to show someone when she was worried or scared, showing only the once she trusted how fragile she could be at times.

Without looking to the team Gibbs spoke up. "Tony, call the local police and find out what happened at Abby's place."

"On it boss." A second later he heard Tony punching numbers into the phone.

"Ziva, call Ducky tell him I'm on my way to him with Abby."

"On it boss."

"Tim, get her something to drink and follow us."

"On it."

He held her tightly against his chest has he walked with her to the rear elevator.

Abby was still hiding her face when they entered the morgue. Ducky had already made space on one of the slabs, where Gibbs guided her to. He intended to push/ help her into a laying position.

Abby had a different opinion.

*Let me sit* she sobbed and added "please."

Standing right in front of her he placed his hands right beside her thighs, looking her straight into the face.

"Are you okay?"

The Goth nodded. "It's just, she was such a nice person, the best neighbor I've ever had. You know she once had bought me a tattoo- magazine."

A reassuring smile formed itself on Gibbs face.

"We will find out what has happened Abs."

Shortly after that the elevator doors opened and the rest of his team appeared.

Reluctantly he stepped away, giving Ducky some space while walking over to her right hand.

There was nothing the ME could do –not on a medical level- all knew that but Ducky had the talent to calm someone with his sheer presence.

McGee quickly brought Abby the Caf!Pow before he came back to stay next to Ziva.

Tony came straight to the point.

"Witnesses say the fire started beneath the apartment of Abby's neighbor, but it is too soon to tell they need to extinguish it first before a fire-inspector can look properly."

He paused.

"It doesn't look like an accident. The flames spread too fast." Tony paused.

"The cop I talked to will call me as soon as he has news."

The special agent glanced to his love, before he turned around again.

"Abby liked the woman who died in this fire dearly. I want to be kept in the loop, make sure the locals are aware of that."

"Yes boss, there is more." He paused again.

"The residents will probably be allowed to check if there is something left that can be used. They have about an hour, most likely tomorrow afternoon and of course only if there is no danger, such as collapsing."

"Thanks Tony."

Together they crossed the short distance to gather in front of the slab looking towards Abby, who had calmed down noticeable.

McGee spoke first.

"If you need a place to sleep, you know there is always room at my apartment."

The forensic scientist smiled softly.

"Thanks Timmy but I'm crashing at Gibbs' place."

To hide a smile Ducky turned around and walked towards his desk.

No one said a thing, either they figured it wasn't the time to comment on Abby's statement or because it was just as normal for Abby to be at Gibbs place as it was normal for him to bring her Caf!Pows, give her kisses on her cheeks or hugs when others got slaps on their back of their heads.

It was probably the latter.

Ducky on the other hand was aware that there were other reasons for Abby to pick Gibbs, besides earlier the day when she had visited him, she had told that she would stay with Gibbs till her foot was healed up well, now she would stay at his place a little while longer.

Eventually Ducky turned again. Face under control. "I'll let Palmer know, what happened, he can help you clear Abby's things out of her apartment, tomorrow."

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs said.

"I'm going to call the detective again." Tony said.

Before he turned to leave he hugged Abs and kissed her cheek.

"Everything will be okay."

"I know." Abby told him slightly smiling. "I have you all in my life."

Abby stayed a little longer with Ducky, while Gibbs went to speak yet again with the director. 

Hours later after a light dinner Gibbs had ordered, or better talked her into, Abby rested in comforting darkness in Gibbs bedroom.

A blanket was resting on top of her while listing to music from her mp3-player.

The man himself had been in the basement ever since Abs went up to bed.

It wasn't really time for bed yet but Abby needed some time alone while she knew he needed to be in the basement unwinding as well.

All sorts of thoughts crossed her mind while she kept on listening to the music.

How could someone do something like that?

Mrs. Rayn didn't deserve to die, she wanted to do so much more before her time was over and now her life got taken away by some cruel fellow for what reason ever.

Another thing kept her mind busy. They had planned she would spend a few days at Gibbs place, now her staying would take a little longer, at least till she found a new home and that worried her because she didn't want to overstay her welcome. It could affect their newly found togetherness, something Abby didn't want.

With those thoughts on her mind she fell asleep only a short time before Gibbs crawled under the sheets, pulling her close.

Abby's alarm clock woke them both the next morning.

Though Abs wasn't the one who switched it off it was Gibbs, who had found himself resting under a slowly waking Abs.

"M'sry… didn't mean to sleep on top of you."

Instead of answering he pulled her a little closer for a good morning kiss.

"I don't mind you on top of me." Jethro said a soft smile on his face.

Abby smiled back, tried to, although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Knowing her long enough, Jethro knew she had something on her mind other than the loss of the old lady, he could pin it down but he knew if the point was there she would tell him.

With a soft touch he let his fingers wander up and down along her spine, causing her to shiver at times.

"You know you can talk to me Abs." She sighed and looked back into his eyes while her fingers traced the lines on his face. Stroking over his eyebrows in opposite direction until her fingertips reached his temples, where she changed the destination down his cheeks to the corner of his lips.

"I don't…" the rest of the sentence was left unspoken as Gibbs' cell phone decided to chime that very moment.

It was Tony, who disturbed the tenderness as he decided it was time to call his boss for an update.

At least they knew after the short conversation that they could indeed go and check if something had survived the flames.

In a good two hours they would meet up with her friends in front of her old home.

But for now the couple stayed in bed for another half hour. Snuggling, kissing and making out.

Gibbs would have like the answer to his question but since he was a man he was easily distracted when a hand went into his boxers.

"Want to help me to balance on one foot in the shower?"

He couldn't help but help her, especially with the double meaning in her innocent question.

After an extensive and downright erotic shower session Gibbs went downstairs to make some coffee while Abby stayed in the bedroom a little longer, putting on some cloths.

That is how he found her. She wore underwear and the skirt she had picked. The tee-shirt she wanted to wear was resting on her lap, with her arms partly in the opening.

The Goth stared out of the window into the distance lost in thoughts.

She didn't notice Gibbs' reappearance in the room, or that he sat down next to her.

Only when he spoke up she refocused on her surroundings.

"Are you okay Abs?"

"Yeah, sure." She put on her shirt before she looked at him completely.

"What is it then?"

She sighed and took the coffee cup from his hand.

"I'm just worried Gibbs, I mean we planned for me to stay here for a few days now I'm here a little longer… I just don't want to invade your home; I don't want to overstay my welcome, I don't want to ruin what just started between us." The woman lowered her eyes to the cup and stared at the brown liquid. "I don't want to annoy you by being here all the time, I don't want to lose you because everything went to fast…I mean we…"

His lips on hers stopped the outburst.

"Abby let's just take one step at the time. Let us find out what happened at your former home, I don't mind you being here, actually I kinda like you here and I wouldn't mind if you would stay for good. This house has enough rooms for you to get privacy if you want, but if you still want your own place when everything is over I'll help you look for one, let's just see what comes next."

Another tender kiss followed. "Don't worry about it now. We will cross the bridge once we arrive there, for now you are staying here."

He didn't say more; instead he watched Abby's face break out into a relieved smile.

"It's time to go."

The Goth nodded swallowed the rest of her coffee and limped down the stairs with Gibbs help.

They arrived pretty much all at the same time in front of Abby's former apartment-complex. Ziva and Tony came in one car, McGee and Palmer in the other one.

While Gibbs spoke with the detective who was still on site, Abby and the rest of the team searched through the mess, Abby once called her home.

With the help of her friends she could save almost everything that had survived.

Luck had been on her side.

Her furniture was gone not through the fire but the amount of extinguishing water, but most of her clothes, pictures and documents, decoration items could be saved.

It didn't take long till everything was packed and safely secured in the trunks of the three cars.

Now her stuff was on the road to Gibbs' place, were it would find a temporary home.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Did someone expected that?<p>

Dedicated to ncislove, just because we had a similar idea ;)


	8. Chapter 7

A huge 'thank you' to finlaure, for taking the time to beta!

Another huge thanks to all of you :) You guys rock!

I'm again behind on responding, and I'm sorry about that.

I kinda spilled my coffee, over my laptop... (my new laptop)... not such a great day, yesterday...

-7-

Since they had arrived at his home Abby rested on his couch. Her head turned towards the backrest, eyes closed, while listening to something he could identify as one of her favorite bands. While his mind and heart couldn't deny her anything that would make her happy, his ears silently thanked the manufacturer for the tiny speaker of her IPod; they weren't as loud as the ones in her lab.

Every few minutes Jethro appeared in the doorframe checking to see if she had moved or showed any sign that she wanted to talk, before he went back into the kitchen checking on the food he was preparing.

The special agent was worried, he had no idea when he had seen Abs like this before, and come to think of it he actually had no idea if he had seen his Abs like this before.

Usually when something was wrong, the scientist was to a point still bouncy, focused and determined to find out what happened or to make sure it never would happen again.

Moreover no matter what, Abby never was quiet; she was babbly, always in need to speak out what was going through her mind.

It was her way to work through everything.

Given her upbringing, he would say normal, taking into account that she never or seldom had someone to actually talk to, except her brother - but what teenage girl likes to discuss personal stuff with the younger brother? Talking to herself out loud was her way to think things through.

Even though Gibbs got robbed of the chance to live through the whole childhood and puberty of a teenage girl he was sure the need to speak about any kind of experience was always there in a growing kid.

Kicking a habit after you've grown up with it is hard and after years of trying to stop the babbling she gave up. Which he thought was one of the best decisions she had made in her past.

He had to admit though that he didn't always think that way, it was only after the first few months of their friendship and more knowledge of her past he understood her being, that he had come to appreciate it.

He loved her babbly personality, he would never tell her that out loud but he made sure she knew it, by giving her the opportunity to babble away, by hugging her, by showing affection.

Now Abby was far from being babbly, she just was laying on the couch, deep in thought and way to quiet for Jethro's liking. The silence let him worry about her.

Come to think of it, were the speakers only able to produce this volume? If not, Abby was either kind to him or not in the mood for her usual full blast preference and somehow that thought let him worry a notch more than he already did.

* * *

><p>Abby's mind turned around in circles on everything that had happened to change her life in such a short amount of time.<p>

Of course she had lived through loss before, even when it hit close to home but to an extant those deaths came with the occupation. Not that it had made it any easier but all of those who had passed away lately made decisions to work in this field of work and were aware of the chance of a death way before retirement.

Her Lady-friend didn't made that decision, she wasn't aware of the possibility she could die by anything else than natural courses. No Mrs. Rayn was healthy and fit and wanted to see and do so much more in the time she had left.

Some might say that the people who died and ended up being their case also didn't expect to die, and of course they didn't but it sure made a difference if you knew someone who got taken away for what reason ever.

_Think of something else…for example the man in the kitchen._

As sad the previous day had been there was also joy in her life. Having the chance of a life with Gibbs was something she hadn't dared to dream about. Now it seemed like silly she hadn't.

Yet there was something that was eating at her.

Abby knew that she was always welcome in his home but it didn't feel right to invade his home after a just a few days with each other.

On the other hand they knew each other better than anyone else did, there weren't many surprises to expect, but still it was Gibbs' home and not hers.

While Abby knew Gibbs did everything to make it feel like home she couldn't stop thinking about her place. Ever since she had come to DC she had lived in this very apartment. So many memories had been created behind the walls of the place she had called home.

Sleepovers with Kate, long talks about her feelings for Gibbs and Kate's feelings for Tony, sad she couldn't tell her lost friend that she finally was with Gibbs.

The cooking sessions with Ziva, the poker nights with the team or those rare nights Gibbs spent time with her at her place.

Memories.

And now, what was left of her life was currently placed in cardboard boxes in Gibbs' basement, her clothing was partly washed already, and the rest what hadn't seen a washing machine from the inside yet was laying in heaps in front of it.

With a sigh the scientist turned around to rest on her back, opening her eyes staring at the ceiling while focusing on the sounds coming from the kitchen.

Abs had no idea how she could repay Gibbs for everything he had done for her the past years and now the current situation only added to the pile of gratitude she felt. At least she could show her feelings for him.

* * *

><p>After switching the oven off, Gibbs entered the living room, and sat down on the edge of the coffee-table in front of the couch.<p>

Not for long though, Abby turned to her side, back pressed against the back of the sofa and patted on the place in front of her stomach.

Since her wish tended to be a command for him, Jethro sat down at the vacated area of the couch.

His one hand came to a rest on the back of the couch while the other started to caress the arm Abs had placed on his thigh as soon as he had settled down next to her.

"Hey." Abs said quietly.

"Hey." Jethro's voice was not louder than hers.

With a soft smile she pulled at his shirt, following her demand he bent down. Her lips found the destination without problems, tasting the coffee that lingered on his lips and in his mouth.

After a few more soft kisses she pulled him next to herself into a laying position, snuggling close she rested her head on his chest, inhaling the comforting smell of sawdust and Gibbs.

Minutes of silence passed in which both just held each other close. Jethro's hands tenderly stroke over her back while her hand, which rested between their bodies trailed pattern on his chest.

Eventually her stomach rumbled, giving Gibbs an opportunity to speak up.

"Let's eat; you haven't eaten anything but breakfast. I don't know how you're still able to function."

"Yeah, because lying around all day is such an energy sucker."

She kept on drawing circles on top of his shirt.

"Besides, you haven't eaten anything but our breakfast and you are still able to function."

"Abs there is a difference, you're just skin and bone and caffeine, I'm not."

She couldn't help but smile.

"True, you're skin, muscle, bone and caffeine. So you actually should be way hungrier than I am."

He grinned at her explanation, kissed her lips and sat up pulling her with him.

"Alright, alright, I hopple over to the kitchen."

"No you don't." With that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her the short distance to the dining room table.

"You wait here, I will get the food."

"Yes, sir!"

Jethro just shook his head and left her alone for the few seconds he needed to cross the room, fill the plates and carry them back to the table.

They ate while talking about light topics, nothing with real depth. Not much later they were again on the couch snuggling with each other, not really talking, just enjoying the warmth and the tenderness the other one offered.

Focused on discovering more of the soft skin of her bare back beneath his fingertips, it almost startled him when Abby's voice became audible.

"Do you want to know what the worst part is? Normally no one would have been hurt. On a normal day no one would have been home. She was just home because she wanted to go on a vacation tomorrow. On any other given day she would have been in the park, watching her grandchildren."

He felt his shirt dampen as he held her close, stroking over her back.

As he held her, a feeling of uneasiness started to grow, wondering what exactly had provoked it, all the while he continued to tenderly stroke her back.

* * *

><p>Why the sudden uneasiness? Any ideas?<p>

One of you were on the right track, but I'm not going to tell you who... *evil grin* 


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you finlaure, for taking the time to beta!

You guys are amazing, the ideas you have...I just love them! Thank you all! I know I still haven't replied to all your reviews, I'm sorry about that. I will!

Enjoy the fluff, before we go back, or better, finally arrive at the suspense part of the story ;)

* * *

><p>-8-<p>

Abby woke up feeling disoriented. The darkness around her was absolute. The unfamiliar sound of the radiator and the lack of road traffic sounds weren't helping her either. All she knew she wasn't at home. Abs felt the mattress shift and realized she wasn't alone.

Eventually her sense of smell and her memory set in. _Sawdust._

Her ankle,

Gibbs

The fire

Gibbs

Her last memory was snuggling with him on his couch. A soft smile snug onto her features as the warm hand resting on her hip slid tenderly upwards underneath her short and came to rest on her bare stomach, pulling her closer to his chest. Automatically her hand came to rest on top of his, letting her fingertips trace each finger that rested against the skin.

Warm breath tickled her neck as his face came in contact with the skin there.

"Sleep Abs. It's still early." His voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Can't." She answered her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" His voice worried like it was often those few days.

"Nothing." Abs sighed and turned in his embrace. His hand automatically came to rest on the small of her back while Abs' hand wandered up his arm 'till her hand was resting against his cheek.

Now knowing where exactly her destination was she moved her body forward and pecked his lips, before she whispered against them.

"I need to use the bathroom, that's all."

She felt his lips turn into a grin before his arm eased the hold on her.

With the man at her side moving the mattress beneath her moved as well.

The agent rolled to his back and sat up. Abby did the same.

After another movement on his part, the room was bathed in a glaring light which caused Abby to close her eyes immediately.

"Gee Jethro; you could have warned me before you do that."

She said while still blinking against the brightness.

"Sorry."

Once her eyes had finally adjusted to the light she glanced at the naked bulb that illuminated the room, surprised that she had missed it the night before.

On the other hand she hadn't switched on the light on his nightstand, in fact he hadn't switched on the lamp but used the hall light to let it guide his way to the bed where he had lowered her to what had become her side of the bed in the course of 48 hours. When she woke up the next morning, her thoughts had kept her from noticing the naked bulb.

Focusing back on him Abby spoke up.

"You need a new side table lamp."

"Why it's still working?" He looked confused, though the twinkle in his eyes made him.

"Because you are torturing innocent overnight guest with that thing you call a lamp."

"You know, you are the first one that complained." He said teasingly.

"Funny"

Laughing she got to the side of the bed.

"Let me help you Abs."

She shook her head.

"You carried me enough the last days."

"What about your ankle?"

"The brace Ducky gave me seems to help, relax I'm not made of sugar."

"But as sweet."

Abby stared at him with a smile. "Aw Gibbs." Kissing his lip tenderly Abs added, "You spent way too much time with Tony lately."

"I agree." He said laughing as he watched her face for any sign of pain when she got up.

She visibly limped but otherwise seemed okay.

A few minutes later, Abs hoppled back to the bed, where Gibbs was leaning against the headboard, waiting for her.

Back under the cover she felt herself being turned around until her back was pointed towards him and pulled against his warm, strong chest after the light had been switched off again. Jethro's hand came to rest on her the same place it lingered before she had left the bed.

_Spooned by Gibbs._ A dreamy smile appeared on her face as a content sigh left her lips as she enjoyed the warmth his fingertips where creating by drawing pattern on her skin.

"Jethro?"

"Hmm?" She felt soft lips on her skin of her neck, causing Goosebumps to rise.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

_Leave it to Abby to bring that topic up at four in the morning._

"Like I said Abs, I won't hide us."

Another kiss to her neck followed.

"That doesn't mean I will kiss you senseless at the navy yard, because that would lead to something that just doesn't seem appropriate to do in your lab, the elevator, the morgue or on my desk."

Abby giggled as Tony's sheepishly grinning face appeared in her mind.

"Imagine Tony's face."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I bet Ziva would work on without as much as a raised eyebrow."

"You might actually be right." Gibbs agreed.

"Timmy."

A long silence followed before Gibbs spoke up.

"You might want to talk with him before he finds out the hard way." Both knew he still had feelings for the Goth.

The woman in his arm sighed.

"Later, at work." Abby answered softly.

Jethro stopped caressing her stomach with his thumb

"What makes you think you'll go to work?"

Abs sighed. "I sure as hell won't stay alone in your house. "

Jethro decided to say nothing, letting his hand wander again.

"Um, Jethro?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes?" His voice just as soft, sounding completely innocent.

"What is your hand doing in my underwear?"

He didn't answer at first; instead he was nibbling at her neck.

"I'm claiming new territory, discover the hidden secrets."

The scientist laughed softly. "Okay marine, go ahead, discover."

With that his fingers moved further, till he felt her shutter caused by a suppressed moan.

* * *

><p>No worries my dear friends, soon you'll find out about the uneasiness...<p>

I've got to say one of you is on the right track, I'm not going to tell you who ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure! Thank you ;)

Thank you guys, honestly you are awesome! I had been a bit nervous before I started to post this story, since I haven't been around here as much as I wanted to be reading and writing-wise, but anyway ...THANK YOU!

*innocently smiling* for those who waited for a smutty continuation of the previous chapter ... sorry ;) We honestly need to get to the suspense part ... the other suspense, not the one you need a cold shower after reading... but there is going to be more of that ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>9<p>

A few hours later a very relaxed couple left the elevator on the squad room level.

Since her ankle was indeed better, Abby had decided she might as well go to work. The forensic scientist didn't think anyone would really mind, given the budget cuts probably even the director was happy he didn't have to pay the substitute as well.

While Gibbs went up to the director Abby stayed for a quick hello and a little chat with her friends. Only when Gibbs descended the stairs again she made her way to the rear-elevator, to go to her former favorite place to be, her lab. The woman in her had to be honest; her now favorite place to be was in her boyfriend's arms. Abs smiled goofily. Boyfriend was such a sappy word to use and additional not something someone would call Gibbs, besides her of course. Abby couldn't wait to tell Major-Mass-Spec the good news.

Her happy mood however, went out of the window as soon as she had entered her domain. Nothing was at its place. The lab was clean but completely resorted. 

About an hour later Abby stood right in front of Jethro's desk, speaking up before he had a chance to look up at her.

"I'm going for a coffee." Gibbs looked up from the file he was working on when Abby's voice and unique perfume reached his senses at the same time.

He hadn't heard Abby approach, normally he heard her as soon as the elevator doors gave her enough room to slip through them. He remembered why, she was wearing sneakers today. Amazing how he used her boots as something to acknowledge her presence.

Sitting back against his chair he scanned her face. She looked tired and annoyed; no trace of pain was visible and sadly none of the satisfied expression she wore on the ride to the yard.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need some fresh air. That crouton of a substitute messed up badly, again I might add."

"Want me to take along?" As much as she wanted to say yes, Abby knew it wasn't such a good idea to keep him away from work, not when she wanted to convince him to leave earlier for the night.

"Nah, I'll be right back." He nodded and watched her leave, following her with his eyes 'till the elevator doors finally closed behind her.

His eyes landed on Tony who just ended a phone call. 

"Tony, is there any news about the fire at Abby's place?"

His right hand shook his head, "No, nothing. All they can say so far is that it was in fact no accident, but set. Old news."

Ziva and Tim focused on Tony as well as the report continued.

"The owner says he had no idea who would want his house gone and the son of Mrs. Rayn told us she didn't have enemies; on the contrary she was a loveable old lady."

Jethro nodded. "Yes she was." He had met her a few times, once helped her by building a new shelf for her cooking books.

Something wasn't right he just couldn't pin it down yet.

* * *

><p>Abby walked slowly toward their favorite coffee dealer not far away from the navy yard.<p>

First she needed the fresh air and the chance for a walk.

Second since she came with Gibbs she had no other means of transportation.

From time to time she greeted another walker who crossed her path but that was a rare occasion, almost everybody around here was working.

Surprisingly enough her ankle was doing fine. From time to time a sharp pain reappeared when she wasn't careful enough.

Maybe she could get some tender loving care if the ankle would hurt more again. The image that appeared in her head let her smile.

The smile was still present when Abby heard her name being called shortly before she was knocked to the ground toward the next house wall, only ten meters away from the entrance of the shop.

Everything went black as she hit her head on the concrete.

The last thing she was aware of was squeaking of tires and the swearing of a familiar voice.

A voice she hadn't heard in a while.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god, what happened here? Who is the owner of the familiar voice? Ideas?<em>

_WHAT do you think my lovely readers?_


	11. Chapter 10

A huge thank you to finlaure, for taking the time to beta:)

Another huge thank you, for all the kind words you left, those words make my day!

**A/N: SORRY, there might be some confusion. Abby was not kidnapped, she was pushed out of the way. **

** Read the following chapter for clarification ;) *cookies and coffee for all***

* * *

><p>-10-<p>

"Jethro." Abby's voice was barely audible as she muttered the familiar name.

If the situation hadn't have been so serious the elder man would have smiled.

He always has been aware of the chemistry between the two but the frustrated, jealous glances from his friend when the scientist had hugged him as well always let him think they never would get their act together. Obviously he had been wrong about that.

With a knowing facial expression he spoke up. "Not really. I think of me as less bastard-ish, but who knows what the others think."

Watching the scientist open her eyes he smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Oh, you." She paused and looked at the man hovering over her while a small crowd formed around them. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I wanted a coffee." Finally Abby's eyes focused on her surroundings.<p>

_Coffee, right._

"What happened?" Abs asked while carefully letting her hand move over the back of her head. Her bump didn't hurt more than before but her forehead on the other hand was on fire. That had to be the point of impact, she figured.

"Why don't we get you off the sidewalk first, my car is over there."

The man helped Abby to her feet, holding her up by placing his hand on her waist and together they walked over to his car, where he let her sit down at the front seat, already fumbling for his cell phone. 

L.J. Gibbs' phone disturbed Tony's report. It wasn't the fact that his cell phone rang that worried Jethro it was the fact that he read Tobias Fornell's name on the display. Sure they were friends and sure they called each other but not during the work day. That only could mean something had happened to someone he knew or Tobias needed help. Either way, it wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"We had a little situation here." Tobias said without further greeting.

"What kind of situation, who is we and where is here?"

"There almost was an accident. Abby almost got hit by a car but she got knocked out of the way before the car could hit her. She is still in and out of unconsciousness, sitting on the passenger seat of my car."

Gibbs already had his gun and badge in hand and was on his way to the elevator. Shaking his head as the team was about to follow.

"Who knocked her out of the way?"

Tobias looked toward his car.

"That would be me, luckily I wanted some coffee."

Gibbs hit the button for the elevator while his team stared after him.

"I'm there in five," he paused, "Thanks Tobias."

"Don't mention it." 

On the way to his car his mind was filled with all kind of possibilities.

Thinking about the past week he became more and more anxious.

The first accident had made his stomach ache. The guard he had spoken with had told him it was an accident. To his dismay none of the installed cameras in the building had been able to capture the actual accident only the last few meters of her stair-slight. Abby had told him as well that it had been an accident but still he was beginning to think differently, especially since the man Abby had told him about was nowhere to be found.

Sure she had told him the man had tried to help but as Marine and an agent he was aware that sometimes things were different as they seemed.

Next in line was the fire in her apartment building which made his gut twitch.

It was clear that this wasn't an accident, but the fire didn't start beneath Abby's apartment.

Additional to that she had told him about the fact that no one would have been at home on a normal day.

He honestly didn't know what to make of that.

And now the second "almost" accident made his gut turn, leaving him even more on edge.

Slowly a pattern became visible and he didn't like that.

This wasn't just bad luck; there were too many coincidences, too many near death situations, if Abby wasn't be such a lucky girl she'd be dead by now.

A cold shudder ran down his spine and an image of a pale, lifeless form appeared in front of his inner eye, laying on a cold metal slap down in Ducky's domain. A shell without the vibrant soul of the woman he fell in love with.

Blinking the image away his thoughts focused back on the gut-feeling. Abby in danger was something he didn't want to think about, but it more and more became obvious that someone wanted Abby out of the way, for what reason ever.

* * *

><p><em>Clearer now? What do you think?<em>


	12. Chapter 11

A huge 'thank you' to finlaure, for taking the time to beta.

You guys are really awesome! You make me smile, thank you! I haven't had the chance to reply yet, but I will later, promise!

I know this is a rather short chapter, but I can be convinced to add another one tonight! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-11-<p>

About four minutes later his car came to a halt right behind Tobias'.

The FBI agent stood by the open passenger door with a cup of water in his hand talking softly to a more or less conscious Abby.

The moment Abby saw Gibbs, she would have jumped out of the car to run to him, if the slight dizzy feeling wouldn't have suggested otherwise. Instead of jumping out of the car she greeted him with a half smile when he came to a halt next to his old friend.

The worry was evident on his face as he bent down and checked the bruise on her forehead Abs had checked herself moments before with the small pocket mirror she had in her purse.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Abby." The tone of his voice showed her just how worried he was.

Looking at Abby's rather pale face for a second he looked back to his friend.

„Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

„She is very persuasive."

"I'm okay!" She tried to reassure him while fighting with the sick feeling in her stomach.

"I just bumped my head, again. It would have been worse if Tobias hadn't been there."

"What happened?" He looked from one to the other, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I don't know." Abby answered honestly. She looked in Gibbs eyes. "I'm not feeling so well. Can I lie down?"

"That's it, we are going to the ER."

"No we are not, it's just a little bump on the head, no reason to sit in the waiting area of an ER for hours on end."

"At least let Ducky check you over."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind driving back to the navy yard? I want Ducky to check her and I want to talk to you too" He looked at the woman on the front seat.

While his old friend just nodded he was already calling the ME, fumbling for his keys to exchange them with Tobias', who willingly handed his car keys over.

With slightly shaking fingers Abby fumbled for seat belt, after three failed attempts to secure it she felt Jethro's warm hand around her cold ones, helping her with it as soon as he had gotten into the vehicle himself.

Not much later the engine came to life.

He glanced sideways whenever the traffic allowed it, and watched her paler than usual face. Well except the enormous bump on her forehead which had rapidly changed into a blue-violet-red play of colors she seemed okay.

Abby's eyes were closed but she knew she was being watched.

"I swear I'm okay just really dizzy and a tiny headache." She opened her eyes and caught his. "Which only will increase," she paused and added softly, "If you have an accident because you were watching me instead of the road."

"I don't have accidents." Jethro said but focused more on the road ahead of him, fumbling yet again for his phone to call Tony to let him know what happened and that Tobias was on his way to them.

A few minutes later they arrived at the yard.

Instead of parking the car at the parking area he drove to the evidence garage and parked close to the elevator.

"You are a little overprotective, you realize that, don't you? I could have walked the few meters."

Gibbs said nothing, his facial expression full of worry for her but something else was there.

Something, that let Abby feel sorry for whoever could not handle the car that almost hit her.

_Somebody is going to get his driver's license revoked for this!_

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<br>_


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you to Finlaure, who took the time to proofread!

Thank you guys! Means a lot to me that you keep coming back :) As promised another chapter!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-12-<p>

Ducky was already waiting when Gibbs and Abby entered the morgue, while Tobias made his way to the bullpen where he was filling out the witness form surrounded by the rest of the team.

"Abby dear, what happened?" The scientist let Gibbs help her sit on the slap.

"I'll tell you once I've found out myself, Duck-man."

Seeing the worry not only on Gibbs' handsome face but also on Ducky's face let her wonder how bad her forehead really must look.

The ME changed a glance with his friend and got to work, checking her forehead and the reactions of her pupils with a small light.

Satisfied that they reacted the way they were supposed to be he began with the rest of the medical interrogation.

"Are you feeling dizzy my dear?"

"Oh Yeah!" Abby answered still holding on Gibbs' forearm with one hand while the other one was gripping the edge of the table for balance.

"Feeling nauseous?

"A little."

"Are you in any pain?" Ducky asked while he lowered his eyes from her forehead to her hands.

"As much as could be expected after kissing the concrete with your forehead."

The ME chuckled softly, "I see, you haven't lost your sense of humor."

She grinned at the doctor and nodded softly.

Regret set in immediately as the movement let her head ache.

After much begging and pleading with Ducky and taking two aspirin pills with a glass of water she was allowed to leave. She also had to promise Gibbs she would lay down the rest of the day and Ducky that as soon as it got worse, she would go to the ER without resistance.

About half an hour after arriving at the building, the couple emerged from the elevator.

The expectant looks were annoying as was the worry she could see on about everybody's face. While Tobias got up from Jethro's chair and walked to the free area between Tony's and Tim's desk, leaning against the metal file-cabinet, Gibbs spoke up, "Ducky didn't find anything serious, she has a mild concussion."

By the end of Gibbs' sentence Abby sat down on the newly vacated chair and said, "I should avoid driving and another bump on the head."

Jethro looked at his team and Tobias and spoke out loud what had entered his mind on the way to the coffee shop a little while earlier, "I think we have a problem, I think someone is after Abby."

Silence. Everybody stared at him and then at Abby, while Abby sat at the desk on the chair of her boyfriend, staring at said with a what-are-you-talking-about-expression.

If her head and stomach didn't have something against movement she would be pacing by now instead just looking at Gibbs while the Agent was looking right back at her.

Nowhere near convinced Abby spoke up.

"You can't be right, Gibbs!"

Gibbs placed his hands on her cheeks and began to gently stroke her skin, not caring about the stares, "My gut tells me I am right; there are just too many close calls for a normal work week Abs."

The Goth was afraid he'd mention his gut. "Why would someone try to kill me?" Abs asked, paused and stared up at him while images of the various near death situations she had to face came to mind. Eventually she answered the question for herself, "Right I'm a professional scientist, who put many, many bad people behind bars."

An attempted smile on her face she focused on Gibbs and spoke up again. "At least you can save the trouble of checking my boyfriend, I'm pretty sure he isn't a nut job."

His answering smile was teasing and his voice soft, "Some might think otherwise."

He dropped his hands to her shoulder, caressing the tense muscles he could reach that way.

After a few seconds of silence Tony spoke up not able to hide his nosiness, "I didn't know you were seeing someone, you always tell me." He sounded a little hurt by the end of the sentence.

The Israeli spoke up before Abby could, "Curiosity killed the dad." without turning his head toward her, Tony answered his friend, "Cat Ziva, curiosity killed the cat."

Ziva raised an eyebrow, and looked at Abby, "Whatever. Can you be sure that he isn't a maniac?"

Abby couldn't hide the grin, "Ask Gibbs, he knows him very well."

McGee stopped his typing altogether and stared at Abby. Ziva just looked toward the couple without giving really away what went on in her mind.

And Tony, Tony slid forward on his chair 'till he sat on the edge of said, leaning forward till his chest was pressed against the crossed arms, which were resting on top of his desk.

Three voices came to life speaking in unison. "He does?" Two sounded very hurt. Without even looking in the two men's faces she could tell what they were thinking, *_how come that he knows_*

Ziva sounded not that surprised. She probably figured that Abby would Gibbs let meet all new boyfriends that she had.

Tony had the guts to ask. "Since when are you seeing someone, is it serious?"

"A few days," she answered without turning to look at him, addressing Gibbs with a question: "What do you think? You know him, is it something serious?"

"Knowing him as well as I do I'd say very serious."

"Why does Gibbs know him already?" Abby grinned from ear to ear, despite the situation, she had fun. "Gibbs knows him for ages."

From one moment to the next Abs became serious, changing the subject.

"What happens now?"

It was again Tony's voice that became audible. "We do what we always do, investigate, find the bad guy and afterwards we are going to question your new boyfriend to make sure he is good enough for you."

"Don't worry Tony, he is good for her."

There was confidence in Ziva's voice. Gibbs and Abby looked to her, while

Tony got to his feet and walked around his desk into the middle of the bull pen, pointing his finger at Ziva.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something?"

"I think I have met him once or twice." The Israeli leant back against the chair-back, turning the pen in her hand over and over.

She met Abby's eyes before she searched for Gibbs. "I think he is a good, honest man, and I think he loves Abby very much, but that is just my opinion after a short observation." She ended with her eyes on Abby.

"Cause after all" her eyes wandered back to Gibbs. "If he would hurt her in any way I would have to hurt him as well." With that the pen in her hand snapped into two pieces. Tony and McGee looked from Ziva to Gibbs and further on to Abby.

"Why do I get the feeling I just missed something vital?" Ziva and Gibbs smiled at each other, understanding each other perfectly. "He doesn't intend to hurt her." Jethro said to Ziva, thereby only adding to the confusion of Tim and Tony.

With a curious expression Tony wandered to Tim's desk and leaned against it. "I think we missed something, Probie."

Eventually Gibbs spoke up again. "Go back to work or you are going to miss something else. I'm sure Abby is going to introduce him to all of you when the time is right."

Abby sighed and leant back against the chair, watching Tobias who had just observed the whole conversation without interrupting. Abby got the feeling that he also had a fair idea who her boyfriend was, especially since she had called him Jethro, while fighting for consciousness.

Bringing the conversation back on topic she spoke up.

"Someone wants me gone, why?"

"We are going to find out." She looked to her slightly shaking fingers and then upwards again "While you do that, could I lay down?" The dizziness hadn't subsided yet and Abby just wanted to rest. "The pill didn't work yet?" She shook her head and regretted it immediately.

He stepped into the booth his desk created, pushed Abby out of his way and opened the second drawer.

With a chocolate bar in his hand he closed the drawer again.

"Here, let's try some sugar, if that isn't going to work we go see Ducky again."

* * *

><p>Now tell me, what do you think?<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

A huge 'thank you' to finlaure, for taking the time to beta.

Thank you all, for keep coming back, I'm happy you enjoy this story!

A/N: For all the Tiva fans, there is a little something at the end of the chapter ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-13-<p>

The sugar had worked wonders for her body. The dizziness had decreased to a minimum and finally the pain killers too seemed to work, leaving only a slight pulsating pain in her head.

While Gibbs and Tobias left her a few moments earlier to go upstairs to talk to Leon about Gibbs' epiphany, Tony went to the Local Leos for an update on the fire case.

Tim and Ziva went to the coffee shop to look around for possible camera footage and witness reports.

Fornell already had taken the names and credentials of the few who were on the scene but the two field agents would check around in the various small shops at that corner for more witnesses, or anything that could help them.

All the while Abby stayed at Gibbs' desk and waited for someone to come back. Abs still sat there when the two old friends reemerged in front of the desks with a slightly annoyed facial expression.

An hour of Director Vance' company had the tendency to do that, Abby decided. 

"Let's go Abs." Clearly not in the mood to say much, or anything at all about the conversation with the director Gibbs held out his hand to help her up.

"How is your head?"

Once she was on her feet the raven-haired woman spoke up. "Do you know that feeling when you just had one drink past the level that doesn't affect your mind- you know not enough to knock yourself out but too much to not affect your body" she paused and linked her arm with his. "I can pretty much say I walk the line between those two."

She was finished with her description when they reached the elevator, leaning against his side as they waited for the cubicle to arrive.

With his arm around her form he tried to help her hold her body steady.

Aware that she tried to hide how much her legs were still shaking.

The door closed behind them when Gibbs spoke up.

"Let's get you home to bed."

Abby had to bite her lip to hold back the comment that threatened to leave her lips.

Tobias on the other hand didn't feel the restrain to be quiet.

"Geez Jethro, the poor thing just had an accident, give her some time to recover."

Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow while Abby began to laugh.

"She called me by your name when she was out" Tobias answered the unspoken question.

Jethro only nodded. He had figured as much after the knowing look he presented him with when the topic of Abby's mysterious boyfriend came to live.

Abby's voice ended the silence in the elevator.

"By the way Tobias, thank you! Did you hurt yourself?"

The FBI-agent smiled. "You're welcome. Don't worry; I can handle a little bruise now and then."

While Abby snuggled closer against Jethro's body the man himself silently thank his friend again for helping her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Abby laid on top of the sheet of what had become their bed the last couple of days.<p>

Gibbs had made a sandwich for them after he briefly had talked to the team, which was still looking through the footage Tim and Ziva had collected of the various cameras around the coffee shop.

No noteworthy leads were found considering the fire.

Now the special agent was taking a shower, leaving a worrying Abby on the bed.

She knew without having seen them, that at least two agents where somewhere outside the house on protective detail.

She furthermore wasn't allowed to be without protection, orders from the man in the shower. This order meant that either Gibbs or another agent was with her, night or day.

There was no question with which agent she would spent the night, the question was how.

Gibbs was the kind of man who didn't mix work with pleasure.

Abby knew the current situation made her the centre of his work again which most likely meant that pleasure was out of question.

She just hoped Gibbs wouldn't decide that it was better to not come to bed with her.

Ever since their relationship had taken a turn Abby didn't get enough of his strong arms embracing her tightly at night.

For the first time in god knew how many years she felt home, home and safe.

When she came to think of it, it was amazing how she grew so attached to the change in a matter of only three nights.

The opening bathroom door let her focus back on the man himself.

Broad shoulders, damp mussed up hair, equally damp skin and a white towel loosely around his waist; it was a sight that let her muscles at the pit of her stomach clench in a very pleasant way.

It seemed her fear was unsubstantiated as he lay down beside her once he re-entered the bedroom. 

"It is a shame." Abby muttered out loud as she snuggled against his bare chest not caring that her skin and shirt dampened with every passing moment.

"What is a shame?" Gibbs asked back as his arm pulled her form even closer to his body.

"That my head is still spinning, it's just a shame to waste this opportunity. I could eat you alive after seeing you only clad with this towel."

Her fingers went to the upper edge of the fabric, tracing the border where skin met the terry cloth of the white towel.

She grinned as the muscles beneath her fingertips tensed with every moved inch.

"Abs." It was a plea.

"Yeah" she said with a mischief tone, slipping her hand under the white fabric just far enough to let a shiver run through his body and a gasp of surprise leave his lips.

Abby enjoyed the teasing, it gave her a chance to think about something else than the danger of the month. Abs enjoyed even more that she had such an enormous effect on him, a visible effect.

"Abs." Now it was a warning.

With a small smile she kissed his chest and freed her hand.

"You need help with that?" The Goth asked as she let her hand travel over the swelling bulge beneath the towel.

With a soft groan he grabbed her hand and brought the entwined fingers up to his chest.

"No Abs, you've helped enough for the moment."

Wiggling free out of his embrace she sat up, turned around, crossed her legs and stared onto his chest.

"Am I right to assume that this is it?" Her voice nothing more than a whisper, not looking up she didn't see the fear on his face. Instead Abby continued after taking a deep breath. "Just a few kisses and some hugging? I mean not that I don't like your embraces, on the contrary but…"

When she looked up she saw only his conflicted expression. "I need to keep you safe Abs." He took her hand in his. "I can't let something happen to you."

"What better way to protect me than to cover my body with yours?"

"Abs."

"Gibbs, we have no idea who and why somebody is behind me, so far there is no lead."

She paused, closed her eyes and carefully rubbed her fingertips over the pain free area of her forehead to ease the throbbing of the reemerging headache.

"I don't have the self control to not touch you Gibbs, especially not for god knows how long."

She felt the bed shift as Jethro sat up, moments later his fingertips were carefully circling at her temples.

"Believe me Abs, I know, I have the same problem!"

His ringing cell phone disturbed their conversation. Swearing inwardly he dropped his hand from her head and turned to the nightstand to answer the call.

"Yeah Gibbs."

Without further ado, Tony began with his report.

"We have the number plates of the car.

None of the cameras captured the driver; we can't even say if it is a male or female suspect we are looking for.

No surprise the car was stolen yesterday. The BOLO is out."

"Thanks Tony, keep me informed."

* * *

><p>After his returning from the cops Tony had helped Ziva and Tim to look through the footage.<p>

It was way past nine pm when they finally had found something they could use.

Once they had the picture of the car Tony had sent them home. He had done the rest and gone home after the phone call with Gibbs.

Tony was glad to be home himself. A headache was slowly building up not to mention the worry about the lovable, unique Goth.

Gibbs gut. This man was the most effective warning system this planet had.

He hoped that one they he could be a tenth this good like his mentor was.

After unlocking the door, entering and relocking he crossed the small entrance area and the living room until he was in front of the small gun safe.

Following his usual nightly routine including a shower he made his way to the bed.

The sigh that left his lips was one of relief when the cool mattress came in contact with his skin, outstretching his arm his hand came to rest on the bare back of the woman who already had made herself comfortable earlier, slowly starting to rub her back.

"Anything new?"

Tony rolled over till he came to rest pressed against her side, "No."

Ziva sighed as his fingertips traced invisible lines on her skin.

"Did you call Gibbs?"

"Yeah right after you two left."

No words were needed after that. Silence dominated the room only disturbed by rustling of fabric and soft sighs.

Much later after some intensive body exploration, Ziva partly rested on top of Tony and answered his unspoken question; she knew he was dying to ask.

"Gibbs."

His fingertips stopped at her lower back.

"What's with Gibbs?"

The naked woman lifted her head and placed it onto her palm staring at Tony's face, which was partly illuminated by the soft glow seeping through the window from the outside.

"It's Gibbs. Abby's boyfriend is Gibbs." After a short break a smile broke free on his face.

"Lucky Bastard."

A moment later Tony's voice became audible once more: "Now, we only have to find someone for Tim."

Ziva's laugh was soft. "Good luck, he always seems to have a thing for criminals."

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

A/N: Dedicated to WithTheGrain for her similar towel scene in one of her stories.

This chapter was already beta-ed when I read the story, + I was too lazy to rewrite...;) At least I'm honest!


	15. Chapter 14

A huge thank you goes to finlaure, for taking the time to beta.

You guys must so-not-like-me-anymore by now, there will be more smut as the story continues but for now we are focusing a little on the danger Abby is in...

For those who like my smut, I'm working on one story for my 'fantasies- series'. Patience.

Since two stories don't make a series I'm open for some ideas. Don't be shy, I don't bite. (I just nibble a little).

Thank you guys! And a quick sorry for not posting sooner, I had some ffn issues.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-14-<p>

Almost one and a half week passed and nothing happened.

Not nothing, the only thing that happened was the fact that they could rule out the fire at Abby's complex as directed to her.

It had turned out that the owner had a huge gambling problem and needed money to pay his depts. Before he could be arrested he had committed suicide, leaving a note with an explanation and a sorry.

To Abby's dismay NOTHING else happened. During the working hours an Agent was constantly at her side except the few minutes she hid in the women's restroom, when it became too much to bear being watched.

During the nights Gibbs showed an impressive amount of self-control.

God that man had an endless source of self-discipline and Abs sooo hated him for that.

How could he not be affected by their closeness while she was going insane?

Abby had to find some kind of relief, usually in the shower before she snuggled up against the man that caused her misery. 

Okay, maybe he was affected as well, the scientist thought while thinking back to the very grumpy Gibbs the team had to face the last couple of days, happy she usually didn't get on his bad side.

More than once a back of the head rubbing Tony appeared with a Caf!Pow in his hand next to Abby, asking for results on the other case they were working on.

Gibbs hadn't been happy about the order to work another case as long as they didn't find another lead increasing his grumpy-mode only more.

Abby thanked god that he was way less grumpy than at work.

The return of their grumpy boss wasn't the only change. 

The other changes were subtle and not noticed by the rest of the team though, mainly because it was the change that happened at Gibbs house.

Over the course of a week Gibbs' house changed into a home.

It began with the black woolen blanket, which never made it into the box with the washed bedclothes. Instead it went straight to his couch, followed by two small black pillows a day later. 

Jethro didn't mind. 

The day after that, a CD-player appeared out of nowhere, on his living room shelve.

With a smile unseen by Abby he had went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. He was glad that she had started to get comfortable.

The next change followed two days later in the bedroom. After locking up the doors and checking the windows Gibbs had entered the bedroom to find that Abby had exchanged her black bedside table lamp against his.

When he showed her his lopsided grin and a short nod, the beautiful black-haired woman on his bed let out the breath she had been holding ever since he had stepped into the room. 

Two days later it was him who decided it was time for another change, when Abby had reappeared out of the bathroom with only a black huge bath towel around her body Gibbs already had started to put her cloth into the free spaces of his chest of drawers and the wardrobe.

"Gibbs?" Her was had been soft and questioning.

Then he had looked up from the task at hand to glance at her.

Sighing inwardly as the sight in front of him met his eyes. He tried to ignore the damp hair that was stubbornly clinging at her shoulders, the Goosebumps that started to raise on her skin when the soft breeze entered the room through the open window and how kissable the skin of her neck looked right that moment. Instead he focused on bringing his mouth to speak.

"Your clothes just wrinkles when it stays in those boxes, and here is enough room."

Abby decided not to comment, instead she crossed the room to where Gibbs was bent over the clothes basket to take the thong he just had been about to put in one of the drawers from his hand, while kissing his lips. After letting her tongue trace his bottom lip she got a hold of the matching bra from the basket and left him alone in the bedroom to put some clothes on.

Then and there he promised himself she would pay for her teasing once this was over. 

Two days had passed since Abby's clothes found their home next to his.

Two days in which she had been desperate to get a reaction out of Gibbs other than the heated kisses they shared at times. The Goth was still deep in thought, when Gibbs drove off for some grocery shopping and Ziva settled on the couch next to her. Sighing softly Abby promised herself that she would get what she wanted and needed by the end of the week, finally looking at her friend.

Time to focus on gossiping over the men in their lives.

First they chatted about Jimmy then Tim and eventually Abby changed the topic toward the very special right hand of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"So how is it going with Tony?"

The brunette agent tried to keep a neutral face but looked more like a deer caught in headlights. Not answering the newly American citizen stared at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Innocence.

"Oh please, I saw you two kiss." Teasing.

That got Ziva's attention.

"Don't worry, no one else saw you but you should look for another place than the evidence garage."

Before Ziva got the chance to say something the front door opened and Gibbs entered the house with two paper bags in his hand. 

A slightly nervous Ziva stared at Abby; aware that the Goth would continue with her interrogation once she got the chance Ziva obviously decided that retreat was the best choice at the moment.

The Israeli excused herself not much later and left the two alone.

Abby grinned at the place Ziva stood a second ago, before she went into the kitchen.

As soon as the door fell shut two pale, slender hands came to rest on Gibbs' stomach.

He could feel Abby's front pressed against his back and sighed.

Turning in her embrace he pulled her closer, brought his lips to hers for a deep, tender and loving kiss.

While his one hand was resting against her neck, the other one somehow ended up under her shirt, caressing her side. His thumb drew circles on her skin as both got lost in the kiss.

The moan that left Abby's lips was like a cold shower for the special agent who slowed down the kiss before he stopped the tender teasing altogether.

"That is not a good idea."

She let her forehead come to rest on against his shoulder.

"I was afraid you would say that."

Abby stepped out of his embrace and turned to the paper bag.

"Why don't you work off some of the tension downstairs, while I do the same with cooking and cleaning here or whatever I can think of?"

"You don't mind?"

"I actually insist that you go, or else you can file a claim for sexual harassment." Abby said only half joking.

One last peck to the forehead and he filled a cup with coffee and left her alone in the kitchen.

The bought groceries were at their place in a matter of minutes leaving Abby again with nothing to do. _No evidence in sight when you need something to process. Why didn't we get another case?_

Not that she wanted someone to get hurt in order to get some work but since she was doomed to stay under surveillance she wasn't in the mood to get out with friends. Gibbs wasn't the socializing type and to be honest she didn't want her none-work-related-friends to meet him just yet. The interrogation of them will be embarrassing enough when they find out they finally were an item. Besides all of her friends were working.

Looking around, Abs decided it was time to water the plants starting with the herb garden she planted in the plant pot which had now a home on Gibbs' porch.

She knew there would be no danger; two agents were in a car parked on the street. After that she would try to concentrate on rereading the paper she had written the previous week and if that wouldn't help she would go upstairs, to lock herself into the bathroom taking care of things herself, yet again.

With the watering can in hand she opened the front door, went for the plant pot and poured the translucent liquid over the slowly growing herbs.

When she turned to go back inside she noticed the grocery bag next to the entry.

Even Gibbs could forget something.

Grinning to herself she reentered the house, placed the bag on the kitchen table and began to empty the various items onto the wooden surface.

_Yummy, chocolate._

With a smile on her face Abby decided that chocolate was now the next best thing compared to being entwined with Gibbs in bed, not as much fun but at least to an extant satisfying.

Before she walked to her small CD-player to switch it on, she took a bite of the saccharine-base food into her mouth.

* * *

><p>So, surprised by the outcome of the fire? But what will happen next? Let me know what you think!<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

A huge 'thank you' to finlaure, for taking the time to proofread!

Thank you all! You guys rock!

* * *

><p>-15-<p>

The famous three B's; basement, boat, bourbon. For a long time it was the only thing that kept him sane. His haven, his domain. Wooden structures started to form up to a level you almost could see what would become of them if they'd last till the end. They came and went, just like the women in his life, poor substitutes for his lost wife and child.

Who would have thought that it would take a coma for him to be able to finally work through the pain of the loss? Well a coma and a retirement and a hyperactive Goth/scientist.

While the urge to build a boat was gone after he had finished the one boat he named after his lost daughter, the need to seek his haven was still present, as was the urge to do something productive with his hands and ease the tension as a byproduct.

Out of his three needed B's two remained and another one was added. Basement. Bourbon. Bed. The latter just a few weeks back.

Out of those three he allowed himself one: Basement. There wasn't a chance in hell he would drink or let himself get caught up in the urge to worship her body, not while Abby was in danger.

He was painfully aware that Abby didn't agree with his way of handling things and if he was honest with himself his body wasn't so keen on his mind's decision either but the upside of being a marine is the trained self-control and thank god Abs knew him well enough to not push further.

For him the dimly lit basement had something soothing, or better calming. Thinking about pale skin beneath his fingers he had to admit that lovemaking with Abby was just as calming, at least once the built-up tension was taken care of. Her unique smell and presence always had that effect on him.

Abby grounded him, relaxed him by getting his mind focused on something else if only for a few minutes.

Maybe it wasn't the basement but the equally calming, familiar smell of sawdust and the calming movements which had to be made with patience and precession. That was probably it, the chance to let his mind focus on something else but the bad and evil in this world.

The thought that Abby had the same effect on him made him realize that once this was over he wouldn't spent so many nights down here, but rather entwined in Abby's arms.

_There goes the focus again._

Bringing his mind back to present Gibbs looked at the two projects he had currently started and decided to continue with the promised shelf Abby had asked him to build before everything had happened.

Now there was no need in hurrying but he wanted to make her happy nonetheless. And if he was honest he already had the perfect place in mind where the shelf could find a new home up the stairs in the living room but he sure didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. The last thing he wanted was pushing her away by hurrying her into something she wasn't ready for.

All he was aware of was that he had wasted enough of the precious time life offered and now he didn't intend to continue with that. Once this was over he would talk to her about the living arrangements, if she still wanted her own place he wouldn't be difficult and stand in the way, as long as it did not mean they would live separate lives. All that really mattered in the end was keeping her safe and happy. For now Abby wouldn't go anywhere anyhow, no need to worry about that.

He placed the large wooden board on top of two trestles and began to sand.

It took awhile but finally he heard some music from up the stairs, accompanied by one or two cupboard doors being opened and closed again.

From time to time he heard Abby's husky voice sing as she worked in the kitchen. A sound he loved to hear. Something he couldn't get enough of.

It wasn't his taste of music, Jethro wouldn't even agree to the fact that it indeed was music, but when her voice accompanied the noise it was heaven in his ears. 

The agent had no idea how much time passed 'till…

… he couldn't hear her singing anymore, but soon after, all he heard was a loud thud. It sounded like something big had fallen to the wooden floor above his head.

He did hear the music still playing but that was it, no movement, no doors opened or closed, no steps no human sounds, only the pounding of his heart.

Uneasiness grew in every fiber of his body.

After placing the sanding block onto the board Gibbs took a few steps toward the stairs, put a hand on the rail and called out.

"Abs, is everything okay?" There still was no sound, no movement and moreover no answer.

His gut screamed and adrenaline began to pump through his veins.

Jethro climbed the stair in less than five seconds though it felt like hours till he finally reached the top of the stairs.

He called out again hoping that she had gone upstairs and just didn't hear him from this far down but he still didn't receive an answer to his call.

When he stepped through the slightly ajar door he knew why.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know! Okay? Bad? Good?<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

A huge thank you to finlaure for taking the time to beta!

Seriously I'm hugging you all in my mind right now ;) You are amazing! Thank you so much!

A/N: It's 2:45 in the morning , my bed lovingly screams my name, and I will listen to it in about a minute or so, but I wanted to make sure you all get something new to read! You all deserve a treat after the enormous response to the previous chapter! I don't want to sound to greedy, but keep the encouragements coming, it might forces me into writing more, well, and updating faster of course. I might add, since it is that early in the morning, or late at night, (depends on how you look at it) I will not respond to your kind words right now, but with a fresh cup of coffee in the morning!

Well, honestly Thank you all! It means a lot to me.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-16-<p>

On the floor at the threshold between kitchen and living room he found himself confronted with the image of his most common nightmare.

Abby's lifeless form.

Time stopped. He didn't hear a thing, besides the humming of blood in his ears. No clock ticking. No music. Nothing could penetrate his senses but the image he faced right at that moment.

The picture in front his eyes was something he always had dreaded to see and often he had seen a variation of this image in the always present nightmares. Usually the first thing he had done then was bringing her a Caf!Pow first thing in the morning.

The last two weeks he just had pulled her warm body closer to his, inhaling her smell, tasting her skin. Now he was certain no matter what happened next, every single nightmare he would have in the future would end with this image of Abby on the floor.

Face forward, cheek pressed against the cold floor laid Abby. Her one arm was pinned beneath her body and the other was outstretched, pointing away from her body.

The skin he could see, from where he stood, was ghostly white. What made him hold his breath was the fact that Abby didn't seem to breathe at all.

Gibbs' hand automatically reached for his SIG, being on autopilot he checked the striking distance around the floor before he was next to her, not caring that his knees screamed in protest and probably wouldn't appreciate the upcoming day.

On the other hand it was a moot point; if Abby wouldn't make it he could as well follow her.

Losing the one thing that kept him going, would break him for good.

Banning the thoughts for the moment he turned her lifeless body so far around that her back was pressed against his thighs.

There was no obvious reason for her state, no entrance wound, blunt force trauma, nothing. 

"Don't you dare!" He almost yelled at the lifeless form in his arms.

"Don't you dare die on me Abs." _You are all I've left._ He added silently while checking for a pulse. 

To his relief he found her breathing. Barely visible to the naked eye but indeed breathing. Slow breathing but breathing nonetheless.

"Abby, please." Turning her around till her back rested on the wooden surface of the floor he bent forward and carefully started to pat her cheeks, in order to wake her up.

The fact that she didn't show a sign of regaining consciousness scared him more with every passing minute.

Making a decision he lifted her up, swallowing hard as her body reacted so differently to his carrying from the week before.

Usually her arms would find their way around his neck, holding on to him nuzzling his neck; she did that even when she was asleep. 

This time her upper body was bent backwards over his arm, dangling lifeless toward the ground, her right arm did the same while the other one ended up on her stomach.

His voice sounded strange in his own ears as he kept calling her name all the time, still hoping for a reaction. 

Adrenaline was such a wonderful invention. It keeps you going where you normally wouldn't be in any condition to do so.

Not daring to wait for an ambulance he carried her to his car. Only god knew how he managed to grab his belongings, how he opened the entrance door or the car door but somehow he did.

Carefully Jethro lowered her onto the seat, buckled her up and drove as fast as he dared towards the closest hospital. 

Once or twice it almost came to an accident as he speeded through the familiar streets of the town.

Gibbs didn't know how he had made it to the hospital in less the fifteen minutes but he wasn't going to complain. Instead he parked his car, got out and hurried to the other side.

He carefully lifted her even paler form out of his vehicle, kicked the door close with a foot, thereby leaving a dent in the metal and carried her through the emergency entrance into the hospital, calling for a doctor. 

Moments later a nurse hurried to his side with a doctor right behind her.

Both women pointed toward the door on his right-hand side. The nurse opened the entry for him and let him get ahead of her in the white tiled room, following him as soon as he passed the threshold to assist the doctor.

Once the grey-haired, blue-eyed agent had placed Abby onto the treating bed he stepped back to make room for the doctor. Jethro never let his eyes move away, they stayed focused on the woman he allowed himself to fall in love with, the woman who had brought the sense of living back.

When something bad would happen to her, he was sure he couldn't go back, this time he would lose it. Going through the kind of loss where you get it taken from you was bad, it let the best man struggle, going through it again would probably be the end for any person on earth, no matter who he or she was.

Not even the second nurse who desperately tried to get his attention could make him look away from the pale figure on the bed.

"Mister." Jethro didn't acknowledge the young nurse in front of him.

Instead he stared at the doctor cutting Abby's shirt in half, her favorite one, the one with the winking skull.

Silently he promised her a new one as long as she made it.

His eyes followed the gloved hands connect the patched electrodes to the wire of the cardiac-monitor.

"Mister." Finally he reacted without looking away from Abby. 

"What?" A tone all of his agents didn't like to hear.

The kind of tone, all knew, a head-slap soon was about to follow.

"You have to follow me, sir."

"No!" His voice was full of authority.

The nurse let her eye drop to his gun and badge and came to the very wrong conclusion.

"I assure you Sir; whatever she did she won't leave this room in any other way than a hospital bed or by the looks of it a body bag."

* * *

><p>Oh no! *evil me* leaving you guys again with a cliffhanger...<p>

So what do you think?


	18. Chapter 17

A big thanks goes to finlaure, for taking the time to proofread!

Honestly I'm speechless and that is saying something! Thank you all so much! I hope you'll like the rest of the story as well.

Dedicated to the lovely KellyRoxton, just because :) Hugs!

A/N: Abby is a fighter, so please no worries!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-17-<p>

The young woman watched his posture change, noting this very moment that she must have said the wrong thing, taking a step back she watched the silver-haired man focus on her.

His eyes focused on her for the first time.

"This woman is in protective custody, since her life has been threatened" he paused "that is why you are going to check if this is foul play."

The female doctor who was working on Abby glanced toward Gibbs. "Know anything about a drug history?"

"She doesn't take drugs!" His voice was vehement. As he watched the doctor look at the cardiac monitor, before she punched a few buttons on the machine.

Slow beeping started as the doctor spoke up again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Just because she is wearing black pants, a shirt with a skull on it and make-up like she does, doesn't mean she is into drugs."

Obviously the doctor wasn't about to let go of her train of thought as she spoke up again.

"With all due respect, she is in your custody for days, maybe weeks…"

Gibbs took a step forward but stopped in mid step, when he realized he only would get in the way of the doctor.

"Just stop right there, I know this woman for years, she is NCIS' forensic scientist and we are engaged." Gibbs didn't know where that came from, but he hoped Abby wouldn't mind the little white lie. 

The monitor with Abby's heartbeat began wildly to beep before the beeping came to a sudden stop.

"Wait in front of the door." This time the nurse succeeded and shoved him out of the exit, leaving him no other option but to look through the small window of the door.

The doctor he just had his discussion with began with the CPR as he fumbled for his cell phone.

He pressed the redial key of his phone and listen. 

Ziva answered after the third ring.

"Ziva, get Ducky and come to Bethesda please, as fast as you can and hand the phone over to Tony."

A few seconds passed before he heard his senior field agent's voice.

"Yes boss?"

"Go to my house check for possible evidence, I think Abby has been poisoned." With that he hung up.

The senior field agent looked at Ziva as he handed her the phone back.

"Tim, grab your gear."

Tony did as well while Ziva called Ducky.

Before Tony followed Tim toward the elevator he looked at Ziva.

"Call me!"

The Israeli nodded.

"What happened?" Tim asked as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Abby is in the hospital, we are checking Gibbs' home for evidence of foul-play, because obviously it looks like it."

"How is Abby?" A pale looking Timothy stared at his friend.

"Ziva will let us know once Ducky and she arrive at the hospital." 

Gibbs watched as the doctor place the paddles of the defibrillator onto the skin of her chest. The very skin he loved to touch and kiss.

The ghostly white fragile shell of an even more fragile soul.

Sick, he just felt sick as he watched her body react to the shocks the device sent out to save her precious life.

Once.

Her torso heaved upwards and slumped back onto the bed.

Ventilate.

Twice.

Again her chest moved upwards.

Ventilate.

Jethro swallowed hard, clenching his hand to a fist to gain control over his shaking fingers.

A third time.

Heaving up, slumping down.

Suddenly the monitor began to beep again on its own, indicating the treatment had been successful, for now. 

Breathing the sickness away he slipped back into the room as a nurse slipped out of the door with a blood sample in hand.

Endless minutes later, the female doc turned toward Gibbs opening her mouth to say something but LJ Gibbs lifted his hand in a stop gesture, before she got a chance.

"Abigail Sciuto died on this table right now . You will admit her as Jane Doe."

The facial expression showed clearly what the woman thought about this order.

"We can't do this Mister…" She stopped and stared at his belt where his shield was, "Agent…"

"Special Agent Gibbs," he answered her, glanced at Abs and added, "you can and you will!"

The woman in front of him sighed in defeat. "Alright, Agent Gibbs, I'll do that but you will explain it to my boss once this is over."

He simply nodded. 

Gibbs didn't have the faintest idea how much time had passed since the call, but obviously enough for Ziva and Ducky to arrive, entering the room equally without invitation.

Gibbs' eyes were refocused on the woman resting on the bed, hooked to various wires but seeming to breathe alone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced shortly towards the man attached to it. Ziva lingered right next to the door.

"Duck."

The ME knew what his friend wanted and stepped a little closer towards the doctor, stretching out his hand to shake the one of his colleague, looking toward her nametag.

"Dr. Thomson, I'm Dr. Mallard can you tell me about Miss Sciuto's condition?"

The brunette doctor smiled at him.

"Yes."

Gibbs switched off the surrounding noises, not able to look away from her pale and fragile face.

Only when Ducky patted his shoulder he refocused on the Doctor in front of him.

"Like I just told Dr. Mallard, the outlook isn't predictable right now; we will keep her under close observation. If she doesn't crash again in the next 24 hours we can be cautiously optimistic."

The doctor paused. "For now we are going to treat her with diazepam and with activated carbon to filter toxins out of her gastro-intestinal-tract."

Ducky spoke up again. "Why the diazepam?"

"With Agent Gibbs' information about possible foul-play, I think it could be indeed poisoning and by the symptoms Miss Sciuto suffers from, I assume it might be strychnine we are talking about here."

The doctor paused shortly, "Diazepam is the right medication for such a poisoning and if it isn't strychnine, diazepam won't do her any harm."

Ducky nodded.

"To be absolutely sure we have to wait for the quick test results, but it is better than doing nothing."

Jethro just nodded and spoke up.

"I will stay with her."

"Of course, but could you three wait outside till we are ready to transfer her to her room."

The Special Agent hadn't much of a chance as he got shoved out of the door yet again, this time by Ziva and Duck.

* * *

><p>So, what is the verdict? This time it isn't such a bad cliffhanger, or is it? Keep you kind words coming!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

A huge 'thank you' to finlaure, for being a patient proofreader. You rock! ;)

You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for keep coming back, for putting the story and me on alert and for your kind words, keep them coming!

Speaking of alert, does someone else has trouble with the author alert, I don't get the notifications for new stories?

As for the kind words, I will reply, I'm just way to tired right now and I thought you all would appreciate an update :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-19-<p>

The last thirty-nine hours he heard nurses come and go, while his eyes stayed on the familiar features of the pale figure on the bed. The various hospital employees kept on checking her vitals, noting the measurements and the not existing changes down on her chart and asking him if he wanted something to drink or to eat.

The first few times he hadn't reacted to the nurses at all, after five hours he had found his ability to shake his head again and declined their offered hot liquid. When the drowsiness threatened to overtake his mind completely, roughly another five hours later, he had accepted the coffee the nurse had brought with her.

During the whole period of time, Jethro only had left Abby's side three times, each time someone of the team was with her instead, though he didn't go far, only using the bathroom which was attached to her room. Too huge was the amount of fear something could happen to her while he wasn't there.

Hours passed and his body fought for its own right to have some sort of break as well. The adrenaline that had pumped through his veins hours ago had long worn off and left him completely exhausted.

At some point even the coffee couldn't keep his body from falling asleep. When his chin hit his chest for the fourth time he gave up. With closed eyes he lowered his upper body down till his forehead met the linen of the blanket Abby was covered in. Only a small power nap, a few minutes.

Minutes turned into hours. Hours in which he missed the knowing glances of the nurse and the fact that she had covered him with a blanket as well.

* * *

><p>Disorientation. The first feeling she was aware of as her mind slowly decided she had slept enough.<p>

Not really sure how much she had slept at all, but judging by the way her entire body felt it was quite a while.

_No parties for a while Sciuto._

After a few more seconds she realized, unfamiliar noises and smells were the reason for her disorientation.

The next thing that tickled her senses was the unique smell of Gibbs, which was the only thing that kept her from panicking further.

Something heavy rested on top of her thigh.

_Laptop? No too warm and Gibbs wouldn't let me sleep me with my laptop on my lap._

The next thing she noted were warm fingers curled around her hand.

The hand seemed anatomically correct since it turned into an arm which was pressed against her thigh.

Abby opened her eyes and groaned as the bright light caused her pain.

She couldn't remember the last time she partied so hard that she couldn't face the light the next day.

Odd enough Abs couldn't remember she had partied at all. The last conscious thing she could remember was eating some chocolate and dancing through the kitchen.

Her noises and the movement of her body let the sleeping man began to stir.

Again Abby opened her eyes, groaning as the brightness of the room caused her eyes to burn like fire.

Said groaning let the body next to her jolt into a sitting position.

_Okay head, not laptop. _

Abby blinked a few times as the light above her head kept on blinding her; it took a little until she could focus on the worried face looking down at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Her throat was dry, causing her voice to sound weak and hoarse.

The blink of an eye later he was hovering over her, holding her face in his hands tenderly, while kissing every free inch of skin not covered by his fingers.

One or two tender pecks followed before he spoke up.

"Abby Sciuto, don't you ever do that again."

She looked at him blankly, having no idea what exactly she had done.

"What?"

"Get yourself poisoned."

She didn't have a response to that.

Jethro kissed her lips one last time before he straightened up.

"I'll call Ducky and the Doctor." Abby just nodded and relaxed into the cushions.

_Poisoned?  
><em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the door had opened and Abby's doctor stepped in<p>

Gibbs had excused himself to talk with Ducky and Tony.

The last ten minutes Abby had endured the checking of the doctor without saying much, except a friendly hello.

Too many questions occupied her mind right that moment. God, sometimes she hated it when Gibbs was right, which tended to be always.

"Okay Miss Sciuto, you are still running a low fever, but considering the circumstances not surprising."

"Abby please." She said with her customary friendly smile. Her voice still was nowhere near normal.

Smiling back at her. "Alright Abby, call me Laura."

Glancing to the bottle of water on the table, the Goth was about to ask for some of it when the doctor handed her already a glass. "Only a little sip, your stomach can't handle more right now but I'll get you some ice-chips."

Abs sighed in relieve as the water cooled her hurting throat. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Three days." The doctor answered matter-of-factly.

"Three days? Let me guess Gibbs never left the hospital."

"No, I don't think he left the room." The doctor scribbled something onto the file in her hand, before she continued to speak just as Gibbs followed by Ducky re-entered the room.

"Your fiancée has a very protective personality, hasn't he?"

Abby's eyes widened in surprise, unnoticed by the examining doctor, but noticed by the man in question.

Abby looked right into Gibbs' shocked face and answered the female doc with a soft smile. "It is part of his charm."

The doctor laughed softly.

"Hey Duck-man, hey fiancée." Emphasizing the last word Abby spoke up smiling brightly at two of her favorite men as soon as they stopped at the foot of her bed. Ducky smiled back while Gibbs face still looked shocked.

Before she said anything else Abby began to sign.

_*Didn't know that but I'm open for everything as long as it'll lead us to sleep in one bed.*_

A smile broke free on Gibbs' face. _*We'll talk about it later.*_

Finally Abby focused back on the doctor.

A gazillion questions, pokes and one blood draining session later she was alone in the room with Gibbs and Ducky.

Exhausted.

She had barely been awake for more than forty minutes but her body obviously still needed some time to heal, not fighting it she closed her eyes and listened to the talking men.

The voices were soothing and soon they had lulled her back into sleep.

Both men noticed the change in her breathing at once. The special agent couldn't help himself. His eyes wandered to her face and stayed there for a few moments.

He took in the relaxed expression as the slumber turned into a deep sleep.

Ducky's hand on his shoulder let him focus back on his old friend.

"Don't worry Jethro; she is going to be fine. Her body needs the sleep to heal faster."

"I know." Seeing her awake had finally made him believe in the doctor's prognosis. She would be okay.

"Duck, would you stay with her for a little while?"

"Certainly, I can stay the whole night."

Gibbs knew it was a well-meant offer, an offer he would decline and Ducky knew it. He needed to stay with her for his own sanity. For what was left of it anyway.

"I'll be back in an hour." The elder man smiled and nodded, while watching Jethro bent down to kiss Abby's lips.

"I'm back in a little." With that he left the room.

* * *

><p>What he felt right now was relief. Relief and gratitude.<p>

His head rested against the headrest of the driver seat while his hands rubbed over his forehead and down his temples.

For the last couple of days his mind constantly wandered around many questions.

Who could possibly want her out of the way?

Was it revenge of some sort?

Was she really the indented victim, or was it just means to an end.

Was it an old grudge, someone held against her- or more likely him?

Was it to make a point?

For now he was just glad Abby would be okay.

He still had her in his life and for sure he would do whatever he could to make sure that didn't change.

* * *

><p>My dear readers, what do you think? Do you have answers to Gibbs' questions?...<p>

Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 19

A huge Thank you to finlaure for taking the time to proofread :)

First of all, thank you guys, you are awesome! Now, I apologize for not replying and updating sooner, but the last three days were mildly said 'a bit not good'...

Thank you for you patience! I will reply tonight, okay I will try to reply tonight!

One with the story!

ENJOY!

A/N: Written before 'Enemy on the hill'. Gloria is alive.

* * *

><p>-20-<p>

Abby woke up early the following morning. Not fully awake she took in her surroundings. Gibbs' unique smell was still present, though less wood- more fresh soap. He had been home for a shower. Abby was pleased. Gibbs tended to get lost in worries and the urge to go after the bad guys, even more when someone was involved he cared for.

Another aroma tickled her nose. Coffee.

Additionally she could smell the tormenting ill-smelling, expensive aftershave only one person she knew would use.

Anthony DiNozzo.

Quietly she spoke up. "Good morning guys" finally she opened her eyes.

Both men got up from their seats on each side of Abby's bed.

Tony bent down kissing her forehead. "Abs, next time just take some days off if you need a break. There is no need for such drastic acts."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After Tony had made room, Gibbs bent down as well but instead of the cheek he aimed for her lips.

Completely surprised by the open statement it took her a few seconds to respond.

Tony chose not to comment and turned his smirking face toward the window. 

"How are you Abs?" Gibbs voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke against her lips. She waited to answer until he had straightened up and looked back into her eyes.

"Tired, but otherwise okay."

She sat up and smiled at Gibbs who brought the pillows in position for her to lean against them.

"But I'm hungry and I sure would love a sip of that coffee of yours."

"Let's find out what your doctor thinks about that." 

Half an hour later Abby had her answer. To her dismay Laura told her, there would be no food until the late afternoon except maybe a few spoons full of jello and no caffeine for another 24 hours at least.

Annoyed with the situation Abby asked the question Gibbs knew she would sooner or later.

"When can I go back to work?"

Laura glanced to Gibbs who shook his head. Both actions didn't go unnoticed.

The Doctor excused herself and hurried out of the room, leaving her patient in the capable hands of her friends.

Said patient sat in bed staring at L.J. Gibbs waiting for an explanation.

An explanation she, already knew, wouldn't like at all.

Without breaking the eye contact Jethro addressed Tony. "Tony…"

"…go call Ziva and ask how long it will take till she arrives with the evidence." DiNozzo finished the sentence when he already was out the room. 

Jethro sat down on the edge of the bed.

Green eyes staring at blue eyes, her shoulders tense.

"You are dead." His facial expression was tense.

Her green eyes were wide as she stared at Jethro.

"I feel pretty alive right now!"

"It is easier to protect you when everybody believes you are dead. Only the team and the director are aware that you aren't."

"That means I'm doomed to stay inside this room for god knows how long, I don't think so!" 

He bent down to peck her lips, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry Abs, once you are allowed to leave you will get out of here."

"How? In a body bag like the one you put Tony in that one time?"

"A body bag wasn't high on my list of possible diversions, especially not after what happened."

"Good."

She relaxed back into the cushions, before she tensed up again.

"Mom?"

"She knows you are okay."

She sighed in relief and lowered herself into the pillows again.

Finishing his coffee with one last swallow he spoke up again.

"Since you know your mom, it won't be a surprise that I had to promise her a visit when all of this is over."

Abby grinned, "Yeah, I know how she is." She grinned. "And while I know her, you are going to come with me, my handsome fiancée."

"Abs…" She left him no chance to say more has her fingertip landed on his lips. "Don't worry my silver-haired-fox I won't hold you to anything, I might have done the same thing to stay with you. Well on the other hand you could have waved with your badge and gun or you could have used your glare to…"

'Hmm' Jethro's lips stopped her talking with a soft kiss.

"I didn't say it to be able to stay with you." That was all he said before he let his lips linger on hers.

A soft knock became audible which let them break apart. 

The white door opened seconds later. The team, including Ducky, entered the hospital room.

Abs welcomed the greeting hugs and kisses with a huge smile.

"It is so good to see you all."

Gibbs had gotten up from the bed to sit on his chair again, reclaiming her hand. 

Ducky sat down on the chair he had sat the day before, while the three musketeers moved to the front of her bed.

Abby let her eyes travel from one to the other before they landed back on the three standing agents.

"Please sit down, I'm feeling like I've to face the inquisition here."

Tony and Ziva helped themselves to the chairs of the small table and Tim sat down on the bed next to her feet. 

"Now what killed me?" She looked expecting from one to the other until she focused on the evidence back in Tony's hand.

Clearly visible through the translucent bag was a chocolate bar.

Her gaze stayed on the bag as it was handed over to Gibbs who places it on top of her lap.

"Where did you get the chocolate from?" 

Abs stared unbelieving at the chocolate bar, not able to look as something else she spoke up.

"It was in the grocery bag you left on the porch."

Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I didn't leave a grocery bag on the porch, Abs." Her eyes met his before she glanced back toward the evidence bag now resting on the bedside table.

Gibbs let his hand slowly caress her cheek.

"What's wrong with the chocolate?"

"It was used to poison you." His voice was soft but his face showed clearly the signs of a struggle to keep calm.

"How?"

The ME spoke up. "It appears that someone injected strychnine into the chocolate. Didn't you taste a bitter aftertaste?"

Abby shook her head.

Ziva's voice broke the silence. "Luckily you are a bite-and-go eater. Another bite…"She broke up in the middle of the sentence not wanting to speak out loud what everybody thought. 

Silence settled in the room until Tim's voice became audible.

"What about your boyfriend."

The scientist looked at her friend a little uneasy, fighting the urge to look at Gibbs right away.

"Hmm, what about him?"

Her hands began to play with the edge of the blanket.

"He didn't try to contact any of us? Isn't he worried about you?"

Timmy's gaze was fixed upon the woman in the hospital bed, so he didn't notice the glances the rest of the crowd sent toward Gibbs.

Eventually she broke the eye contact to glance toward Gibbs as well. "Could you get me some Jello?"

Getting up from the chair he spoke up. "Tony, Ziva get some coffee! Ducky would you talk to the Doctor for an update?"

The three nodded in unison and left followed by the fearless leader the room. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them Abby spoke up.

"He knows where I am."

"Why didn't he show up then?"

Abby bit her lower lip, avoiding the eyes of her friend.

"Tim, as far as I know he never left my side."

"Oh."

"Ooh." It took a few moments 'till the meaning sunk in but then he surprised his friend with a, "Finally."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

...

We still have some chapters to read here, but I'm thinking about an sequel... I have a few ideas. What about you guys anything you want to read?


	21. Chapter 20

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure! Thank you!

You guys are awesome! Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoy this story! Love you all ;) Cookies and hugs!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-21-<p>

Over the next two days nothing out of the ordinary happen, in fact nothing happened at all.

The only change was that Gibbs didn't stay with her twenty-four hours straight through.

Instead someone of the team stayed with her while the others worked on finding a lead, which seemed to be a useless task.

There were no fingerprints on the wrapper of the chocolate, or on anything that had been in the paper bag as well.

The local police had no lead on who had stolen the car. 

Gibbs went home for a few hours of sleep during the day so he could stay awake watching her at night. Abby didn't approve, Gibbs knew that, but both knew he wouldn't rest until Abby was safe again.

A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes again.

48 hours of boredom, which was in Abby's eyes worse than the previous weeks. A hyperactive bunny like Abby could only sleep that much. Even though her body still needed rest her mind didn't and since she wasn't really fond of the reading material the nurse brought her she was doomed to watch reruns. This was okay as long as she watched them with Tony, who seemed to know a story to almost every show they had watched so far. Maybe he made them up to entertain her, who knew.

When Gibbs got back from his short stay at home that day he had brought her mp3 player with him along with Bert, trying to make sure Abby would feel a little better.

The two nights she had to stay in hospital Abby found herself relaxed in a tender embrace of Gibbs, who surprisingly willingly laid down after Abby had asked. 

When Laura finally told the scientist she was free to leave the hospital Abs natural excitement reappeared full force.

The scientist still would be indoors but she could definitively do more than just sit around once she was out of that way too white, way too quiet room.

However the excitement had dropped a little when she had opened the bag Tony had delivered through Ducky's hands.

With a frown on her face she sat at the table opposite of Ducky, both staring at the items on top of her hospital bed. 

Abby had noticed that Ducky had a hard time keeping a straight face, which only added to her irritation.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She pointed to the bed.

"Abigail dear, I'm afraid Jethro has no idea. He gave Tony the order to get you a disguise."

"Of course." She growled. 

That moment the door opened and an eager looking Tony stepped in, followed by a coffee and Caf!Pow carrying Gibbs.

As soon as Gibbs had free sight on Abs, she began to sign. *Smack him over the head.*

Without thinking about it he brought the drink container to the crook of his arm, pressing it against his side with his forearm and smacked Tony's head.

When Tony's hand began to rub over the back of his head, Jethro spoke up.

"Why?"

Abby pointed again to the bed. 

Luckily Tony had been smart enough to bring some space between himself and his boss.

"I thought you would appreciate the color, boss."

Abby sighed and got to her feet first crossing the distance to collect a sweet kiss and her beverage before she went to the bed. 

Straw at her lips she gently sucked in a sip of her much loved drink and grabbed the wig, the dress and her make-up bag Ziva had brought.

"Do I really need to wear that?" Abby looked toward her man.

"We don't have something else."

Passing Gibbs on the way to the bathroom she muttered just loud enough for him to hear 'I'd prefer the body bag'. 

"Abs." His voice made clear what he thought of that sentence.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Ten minutes passed after Abby had closed the door behind herself before her voice became audible.

"DiNozzo, you won't know when, you won't know how but you WILL pay for this." 

A lopsided grin became audible on Gibbs' face, oh he would love to witness that payback.

About five minutes later the door finally opened and a completely different Abby stepped back into the room.

The dress was a knee-length pink dress, with violets printed on it.

So not Abby's style.

The wig that hid her natural long black hair was red. The wavy red strands were hugging her shoulders.

All of her visible Tats were covered with makeup.

"I can do with the wig, but this dress is killing me." 

She looked down at herself. "Every woman with an ounce of taste wouldn't mix that hair color with such a color." She pointed to the dress.

Ducky was the first who spoke up.

"You look different but stunning as always my dear."

She smiled. "Thanks Ducky, I don't think so- but I give you a point for trying to make me feel better."

The older man smiled.

Tony, still smart enough, kept his mouth shut.

Gibbs looked up and down his love and agreed with her the dress was a killer, but he did like the wig.

He loved Abby just the way she was. He considered her as sexy no matter what she wore or how she had her hair, but all knew he had a thing for red-heads.

_Red-head-fetish-after all. _

Once his eyes were focused again Abby signed *we keep the wig for a little fun and games?* 

Before he could answer Ziva and Tim entered the small room, followed by Dr. Thompson.

The last entered looked around the room until her eyes stopped at Gibbs.

"Where is Abby?"

Before the agent could answer Abby herself spoke up.

"Well, at least this masquerade is working."

She stepped right in front of the Doc.

"I'm right here Laura."

The female doctor, who had become a friend, looked up and down Abby's frame.

"The hair is hot, the dress not. Who picked it?"

"Tony."

Laura laughed. "Figures."

"HEY! I'm in the same room." 

Ever since the doctor hadn't fallen for his flirt attack he was a little cranky when they met. Not that he wanted something from her, no- he had his girl, but his reputation had to be maintained, especially in front of Gibbs. Little did he know.

Finally Gibbs spoke up. "It is time to get you to the safe house Abs."

Abby nodded and looked at the doctor.

"I want you to come to see me once this is over."

"Yes." The forensic scientist hugged her surprised new friend.

Ziva's eyes met the doctor's ones. "You get used to it."

Abby again looked down at herself causing Tony to speak up. "Ziva packed a bag with your usual stuff; it's already at the house."

"Thank god. I don't know how long I'm able to keep myself from ripping this scary dress apart." Looking at Gibbs with a smile she spoke up. "I hope that house has a bath tub." 

The doctor watched the strange little crowed leave the room, hoping everything would turn out good and Abby would be safe.

With a smile she shook her head and went on to check on her other patients.

The ringing phone let the hospital employee look up from her task at hand. The young female nurse hated phone calls. Phone calls always meant there was a family member in search of news for their beloved one. In nine of ten cases she had to tell the family she was sorry but…

Better to get over with it. She reached for the phone and answered. "Bethesda Hospital, emergency ward, Nurse Sarah speaking."

The blond nurse listened to the young man on the other side of the line. "Let me check the computer." She pinned the receiver between shoulder and ear and spoke up again while opening the directory of patient-lists. "The name please?" She listened. "Abigail – can you spell the last name please? S-C-I-U-T-O. A moment please."

Dr. L. Thomson just arrived back from her round, when she overheard the phone conversation of one of the new nurses.

"I'm sorry Sir; there is nothing in the computer about an Abigail Sciuto."

Shit. Couldn't that fellow have called half an hour earlier, when the agents still had been around? Hurrying toward the nurse she spoke up. "Is there a problem?"

"I can't find a patient in the computer Dr."

"We had some problems with the system the last week." Laura outstretched her hand for the phone.

The nurse handed her the object in her hand and went back to the file cabinet.

"This is Dr. Thomson speaking."

Laura heard a young man's voice. "I'm calling for news about my cousin Abby Sciuto, I've heard she was brought to the hospital I want to know how she is doing?" "Normally I'm not allowed to give information about patients. Mr…?"

"Sciuto, Fred Sciuto."

"Mr Sciuto, I'm afraid we couldn't help your cousin. She died four days ago."

"Oh God, little cousin. Who arranged things?"

"Her Boss, Agent Gibbs was noted as her emergency contact we released the body into his care."

"Thank you Dr. You helped me very much."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

With a sigh she ended the call as well and hurried toward her office to call the lovable NCIS ME.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no. WHo is the man on the phone? Any ideas?<em>

_A/N: You can still offer my word prompts for this year's advent calendar :) Yeah I know, we still have a few months left!  
><em>


	22. Chapter 21

A huge thank you to finlaure for taking the time to beta!

Thank you all for keep coming back!

Like promised, a GABBY alone time chapter ;) You asked for it! Smut!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-22-<p>

The ride to the safe house was quiet and took about 45 minutes.

45 minutes in which Abs sat in the back of the car, sandwiched between Ziva and Tim staring out of the window or at the back of Gibbs' head, while listening to music.

She had a fair idea what their destination was. Only two safe-houses NCIS owned were toward the destination they were heading and only one had a bath tub. Since Gibbs usually did everything he could to fulfill wishes for the once he loves he would at least try to get her a bath-tub.

Gibbs turned right, off the main-road toward a remote area.

Abby and his gaze met at the inside mirror of the car. She knew which house he had pick.

Her hand moved to her chin and in one swift movement she signed a thank you towards the mirror, aware that she at least got watched by her friends sitting left and right of her. 

Ten minutes later they parked in front of a small house, which was located in a small forest.

"Tony, Ziva, Tim check the inside and outside of the estate."

As the last car-door was closed Abby switched her music off and looked at Gibbs.

"Aren't you a little overprotective, it is a safe-house? Besides everybody thinks I'm dead." Unbuckling herself she slid forward till she could rest her forearms on the seats in front of her.

"It is only as safe as the precautions you take."

Gibbs had turned his upper body around to face her.

"Spoken like a true agent." With a smile she pecked his nose. 

Not much later Abby was allowed to climb up the stairs.

The scientist was relieved to find the bath tub in the bathroom attached to her room.

Next to waking up snuggled up to Gibbs, seeing the tub was the most beautiful thing she had experienced for the last couple of days.

While the four agents stayed downstairs, Abby had grabbed her handbag out of Gibbs' hand, had kissed his cheek and had gone up the stairs as soon as the door had closed behind them.

As much as she loved spending time with them, all she wanted now was to get rid of the hideous smell that clung to her skin.

She was happy to be out of the hospital and certainly didn't want to smell like one for much longer. 

While Tony, Ziva and Tim fought about who would prepare the dinner Gibbs grabbed Abby's and his bag and followed her up the stairs.

When he passed the threshold of what would be their room for the stay his eyes first saw the red wig carefully placed onto the chest of drawers next to the window.

The dress fitting pink shoes were obviously kicked into the general direction of the corner next to the chest of drawers, while the dress was dropped to the floor only two meters away from the door he noted with a smile.

Through the slightly ajar door he saw her standing in front of the tub, only clad in her underwear, staring down at said. 

_Heaven._ Abby thoughts as she watched the water rise in the bath.

Completely absorbed in her thoughts Abs tensed for a matter of seconds as a warm arm snuck around her waist, embracing her tenderly.

Contentment flooded through every fiber of her being as she leant against his chest.

Thanks to the messy ponytail Gibbs had free access to be able to kiss a trace along her neck.

The moan that left Abby's lips caused him to grin against her skin.

"Gibbs, this is not a good idea."

Feeling the 'want' increase, she tried to break free but Gibbs didn't let go.

"Seriously Gibbs, this is not a good idea."

Nonetheless she bent her head to give him more room.

With closed eyes she spoke up. "Honestly I don't want to be spoilsport, but you said that, the thing" she paused "you are initiating right now, won't happen. Why the sudden change of heart?"

By the end her voice was barely audible. 

After one last peck to her neck he turned her around, bringing his hands to the small of her back, eyes focused on hers.

"I almost lost you Abs."

Abby Sciuto had seen a lot in her life but the sight in front of her shocked her more than she cared to admit.

Barely visible to anyone who didn't know him so well, were tears glinting in the corners of his eyes.

Abby did the only thing she could think of, she brought her hands to his face and pulled him towards her lips, softly kissing his. 

"Did you honestly think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"Abs." His voice broke.

He pulled her into a tight embrace burying his nose in her hair.

Jethro still held her pressed against his chest when a soft knock became audible followed by Tony's voice.

"Boss, the director wants to speak with you." Both knew that, a phone call of the director was something he couldn't ditch. 

The special agent reluctantly eased his hold and step away.

"I'll be right back, Abs."

"I'll be right here." She pointed to the tub. "I expect you to join me."

"I might do that." With that he opened the bathroom door.

Before he left Gibbs pointed to the small black bag.

"Your favorite bath oil is in there."

The agent had almost crossed the bedroom when Abby's voice became audible.

"Oh Gibbs, I love you so much right now."

Jethro stopped, turned around and looked into the bathroom, watching Abby add some oil into the bath.

"Only now?"

"Oh Gibbs, I'll always love you so much that it hurts, but today you are my bath oil hero, that is why I love you even more."

"Bath oil hero, I have never been called that before."

With a smile he finally left the room to take the director's call. 

With anticipation Abs got rid of her black panties and the matching bra, placed a towel over the radiator and finally stepped into the tub.

"Holy…" Holding her breath she leant forward and turned the cold water on.

_Note to self, next time check the water before burning your skin._

Eventually Abs enjoyed the scented water hugging her skin as she lay down, closing her eyes, waiting for Gibbs to reappear. 

The scientist didn't know how much time had passed since Gibbs had left the bathroom, but it had been enough so as to the once hot water was cooled down to a not bearable level.

Eventually she got out and hugged herself in the warmed bath towel and went to the bedroom to rest on the comfy bed, closing her eyes. 

Abby didn't mean to fall asleep but her body seemed not to agree with her mind at all. She didn't even realize that she drifted off until she woke again.

When the mattress dipped at one side and a warm hand began to rub over her bare back she opened her eyes gazing toward the man who owned the hand.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hey." Abby smiled sleepily. "It's okay; I didn't mean to fall asleep." A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms and turned to her side, not caring that the towel slid down, exposing her front.

Such an invitation could not be passed unheeded.

Warm breath tickled her skin as Gibbs bent down to kiss a trail from her collarbone to the hardening peek of her breast, which he gently sucked into his mouth after first licking over it.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips caressed her skin.

"Gibbs," his name sounded more like a long drown sigh "the door …."

Jethro lifted his head high enough to be able to speak and continued with her sentence "…is locked."

With that he pushed her onto her back, kissing a trail to her other breast.

He took his time, savoring every inch of her body with kisses and tenderness that was almost too much for Abby to bear. She had never felt so loved and cherished before, not to this extent at least. 

The following love making mirrored the previous affection.

Slow movements, while fingertips were barely touching her heated skin and yet her muscles tensed with every movement of his hands.

Jethro was taking the time to tenderly kiss every reachable inch of skin while they were linked.

For Abby it felt like how she had always imagined her first time, and not like the 30 seconds painful experience with her- afterward not anymore- high school sweetheart.

Right that moment when Gibbs nibbled at her neck and brought his fingertips back to her breast Abby felt pure bliss. 

Bliss that turned rapidly into pure ecstasy and ended in a height of pleasure she had never experienced before in her entire life.

White light exploded in front of her eyes as the most powerful orgasm rushed through every fiber of her body.

Wave after wave let her body shake and her upper body arch upwards uncontrollably, meeting the heated skin of his chest.

She was unaware that she had triggered Jethro's climax or that she dug her nails into his back so hard that she draw blood.

She didn't even notice that she bit into his neck as the first wave hit her. 

No, the world could have ended right that moment and Abby wouldn't have noticed. Hell, she probably wasn't able to say her name.

It was almost like her brain had switched off; to not get overwhelmed by the force of feelings her body went through.

It took some time till her surroundings came back into her focus, the body resting still partly on top of her, the warm hand against her cheek and his lips resting against her neck.

It took even more time for Abby to remember how to use her mouth to speak.

"Now I know why they call it 'le petit mort'."

Gibbs didn't say a word he only grinned against her skin, understanding her very well.

* * *

><p>*innocently smile* Satisfied?<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

A huge thank you to finlaure for taking the time to proofread.

Thank you all for keep coming back and the kind and funny words you leave :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-23-<p>

While Gibbs and Abby enjoyed the time alone upstairs, Ziva and Tim were busy making dinner.

Ziva cut the veggies, while Tim marinated the chicken.

The young agent was lost in thoughts which caused Ziva to stop her task at hand and speak up. "Is everything alright Tim?"

Ever since the young man had found out about the couple, he was often lost in thoughts. Ziva was aware of the short-lived romance the two friends had a few years back. She began to wonder if he still had feelings for the scientist.

The voice of the former Mossad assassin shook him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, sure!" He glanced at her and continued to speak after a few more seconds.

"How long did you know?"

Ziva decided he deserved at least the truth now. "Since her accident with the car."

Surprise covered the young agent's face. "How?"

"The way he watched her and cared for her changed. He always was protective but now it is a different kind of protectiveness."

More like possessive over her protection Ziva thought.

McGee nodded.

"How long has Tony known?"

Before Ziva could answer, mentioned agent entered the kitchen and joined his friends and teammates.

"How long has Tony known what?" He glanced to Ziva, who oblivious to Tim shook her head.

"Gibbs and Abby."

Tony felt sorry for Tim. He maybe didn't love her anymore in that sense but he was still close to her so he figured it must be hard to be the last to know.

"Since she awoke, not much longer than you."

There was no need for him to know that he knew it ever since the day Ziva knew. No need to add to his misery by telling him she told him after he crawled to bed with her.

Tim nodded and started to stir the marinade again. 

With a goofy smile on her face and deeply satisfied, Abby let her fingertips lazily wander over Jethro's back, neck and through his hair.

"We really should do that more often."

The black-haired woman sighed contently as the arm around her waist pulled her even closer.

"Agreed."

Neither of the two knew how much time had past since they lay embraced in each other's arm, enjoying the comfort they always felt. Abby's head rested on his chest, her one hand trapped between mattress and his back while her other hand rested on his chest next to her head, moving ever so slightly over the warm skin.

His fingertips kept on moving up and down her spine, finally feeling human again.

Moments later steps became audible as someone climbed the stairs. Female steps, Abby noted.

A soft knock and Ziva's voice broke the comfortable silence which had enveloped around them.

"Dinner is ready."

Abby was the one who answered.

"Thanks. We will be there in a minute."

They heard Ziva walk away before either of them moved.

When they finally did, it was Gibbs, who eased the hold he had on Abs.

Abby followed his example, but had to admit to herself she would have preferred cuddling over food.

With a goofy grin her eyes followed the bare naked form move out of bed, straight towards the bags in the corner.

"Do you think they know what we did?"

With a smile she watched him find his cloths after placing his and her bag on the foot of the bed.

"I think they are seasoned agents and will acknowledge the bite mark on my neck." He said with a lopsided smile.

Abby's eyes focused on the colorful mark for the first time.

"Right, not really inconspicuous," Abs said while kneeling in front of the bag opening it. "Do you think they'll say something?"

He shook his head, taking the articles of clothing in his hand and moving towards the bathroom before speaking up again.

"I think they value the back of their heads way too much to do that."

With a soft laugh she got to her feet and followed Jethro into the bathroom to clean herself and to tenderly kiss the mark she had left.

Satisfied, clean and dressed they descended the stairs, walking toward the delicious smell of food coming from the dining room.

* * *

><p>Only a few chapters left, but longer than this one. *sigh*<p>

What you think?


	24. Chapter 23

An enormous 'thank you' to finlaure for taking the time to find my mistakes and scare them away ;)

Thank you all! I'm still positively astonished how well-liked this story is! And again, sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet, I will!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-24-<p>

Abby didn't eat much of the dish her friends had prepared. It had nothing to do with the taste, on the contrary it was delicious- sadly her stomach wasn't back to its old self yet.

With a glass of water in her hand she sat on the couch, her legs rested on Gibbs thighs, whose one hand rested on her shins while his other hand held a magazine. Her mp3 player rested on her stomach while she listened to her favorite music with closed eyes.

Tony and Ziva were playing cards while Tim read a book. 

It was past eight when Gibbs cell phone announced an incoming call.

Not hearing the cell but feeling the movement Abs opened her eyes and watched Gibbs take the call, just like her friends did.

When he ended the call and turned his head to look at her she switched off the music and pulled out the earplugs.

"The district attorney who handles the case you are supposed to be a witness, called Leon about your files, it seems the evidence got lost in the evidence locker. They put it in after the verdict. Leon managed to delay the hearing for the time being, but he can't promise a delay 'till you are alive again."

"Since the case had been an FBI case I don't have any files, they are in the archives of the FBI, I suppose."

While Gibbs knew about the case, none of the agents had been around at that time.

So it wasn't surprising that Tony spoke, "FBI-case?"

"Well they had some minor problems with the technician who was supposed to work the case, since they needed someone fast they asked director Morrow nicely for my help." She grinned at Gibbs and spoke up, "that's when they started to persuade me into a job-change."

"Anyway, all files were with the evidence, I wasn't allowed to keep any, since it was FBI business. That means when I'm still dead, he probably will walk free. Which would be very shitty, cause he is a very bad guy."

"Then let focus on getting you alive again."

"Yeah! Any news at all?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Your substitute found nothing, now Ducky rechecks what he can."

Abby could see there was more he wasn't telling her.

"The call earlier today, what did Leon want from you?"

He hadn't planned on telling her about the topic of the phone call.

With a sigh he spoke up.

"Ducky got a phone call from Laura. Someone who said was your cousin wanted to know about your condition. Laura told the fellow that you died and that I would arrange everything. Leon decided to call in the FBI. We have to at least make it seem real, which means an investigation is in order and a funeral."

Abby sat up and crossed her legs staring at Gibbs. "Who will lead the investigation?"

"Fornell."

"Does he know I'm alive?" Gibbs shook his head.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, speaking up with a smile evident in her voice. "You know he is going to kick your ass for not telling him."

"Yeah, especially since I didn't react to any of his calls, after he found out you are dead." Pausing, he rubbed gently over her leg, "He can kick my ass tomorrow in the private briefing with Leon."

"We are going to the Navy yard tomorrow?"

The special agent shook his head.

"Ziva and I are going to the navy yard tomorrow; you stay here with Tony and Tim."

"Great." She sighed and sounded anything but pleased about that announcement as she stared at the ceiling.

She loved her friends but slowly but surely the feeling of being trapped snug into her body, leaving her edgy. Sure she just arrived in this house, nicer compared to the hospital but still she was watched and locked away.

Seeing the Navy yard and her lab would have been a welcome change from hospital walls and unfamiliar rooms in general. It was home.

"I hate to be dead." Abby muttered softly.

There was no answer from her friends and she expected none. Only Gibbs hand curled around her hand and tightened his hold around it. Pouting, Abs switched her music back on and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>To her surprise the following day turned out to be okay-ish. The two guys kept her busy with movies and board games.<p>

When Gibbs and Ziva came back late in the afternoon with Tobias at their heels Abby was laughing about a movie scene on the television not noticing the arrivals before a Caf!Pow container blocked her view to the screen.

Eagerly turning around on the sofa to face the man that held the cup, kneeling on the soft cushions she had the perfect height to peck his lips, take the drink from his hand and hug herself to his chest. "Thanks." Only then did she noticed the FBI agent who held take-out bags in his hand.

"Hey." The Goth smiled at the man behind Gibbs.

"I've to say Abby, you look good for being dead."

"Well, you know how it is, don't you?"

Tobias let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

The only one who wasn't really able to follow the conversation was Ziva, who hadn't been a member of the team that time when Tobias had played dead.

The evening passed quickly as they ate and talked about the next steps such as the announcement of Abby's 'funeral', the investigation itself and how they would proceed after the funeral.

While Abby was present in body, her mind had drifted to the strange feeling in the back of her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she should be aware of, but whatever thought was nudging her in the back of her mind she couldn't focus on it.

After Tobias left, with the promise to visit her again the next day, Abby got to her feet as well, pecked Gibbs' cheek and excused herself to go upstairs to bed.

Maybe she would have an epiphany during sleep.

Sleep came, quite some time later. When she had stepped back into the room with only a towel wrapped around her body she found herself opposite Gibbs, who unwrapped her not much later.

His teasing fingers and hot kisses managed to let every thought vanish from her mind.

Needless to say that she hadn't had any sort of epiphany other than she really had missed his tenderness. 

The feeling that she was missing a vital point however stayed present for the next five days.

It had something to do with the way she had earned a free trip to the hospital, Abby had figured as much, but that was it.

Her state of mind hadn't gone unnoticed by her friends and after the umpteenth question if everything was okay, the Goth gave up on trying to force her conscious mind to remember. Sooner or later she would remember no need to let them worry about her state of mind. They had enough to do with her safety.

Abby settled down on the couch again, her legs across Jethro's lap.

It had become a ritual to them. Another ritual was that Tony and Ziva cleaned the dishes after dinner. To Abby's amusement they needed an awful lot of time to clean the few coffee-cups and the forks they all used for the take-out they ate 99% of the time.

It had been the second evening when Abby had stated the obvious signing. *You realize they make out?* Gibbs had nodded, a lopsided grin visible on his handsome face.

This evening however Abby couldn't find a comfortable position. She was still moving her butt from one side to the other when the couple entered the room after the 'kitchen-duty'.

With a peeved sounding sigh, Abby's eyes flew open again, the Goth sat up, grabbed the small pillow on which her head had rested and placed it on Gibbs' lap.

Jethro merely raised a eyebrow and lifted his arm to give her room to move, her friends pretended not to watch while she made herself comfortable with her head on his lap, her face against his stomach. Her fingers snug under his shirt.

Abby smiled into the fabric of his shirt as she felt Goosebumps rise under her touch, maybe she should go upstairs, chances were he would follow suit.

_Later. _

When Gibbs was sure she was comfortable he lowered his arm to rest on her shoulder, massage her tense muscles he could reach that way, causing her to sigh in contentment.

Finally resting comfortable sleep came fast.

* * *

><p>What is Abby missing? Ideas?<p>

I sure could use some smiles today! So, keep the reviews coming!


	25. Chapter 24

A huge 'thank you' to finlaure for taking the time to beta.

Thank you all! Really!

I'm sorry for my lack of replying right now. I will get around to it. :)

A/N: I think another apology is in order. I realize, the following last chapters will fall flat in comparison to the previous chapters. I do hope you like them anyway.

Let me know what storyline do you want to read more about in the sequel? PM me or leave it in your review ;)

Enjoy (anyway) !

* * *

><p><em>...When Gibbs was sure she was comfortable he lowered his arm to rest on her shoulder, massage her tense muscles he could reach that way, causing her to sigh in contentment.<em>

_Finally resting comfortable sleep came fast..._

-24-

She was back at court again, wearing the same mint-green ensemble and the annoying heels again. But this time it was like she was watching herself from a distance.

Her "_watching self_" stood at the level of the stairs a little higher, away from the level the accident had happened.

_'That color doesn't suit me.'_

The Goth watched herself run up the stairs, trying to bypass the lone fellow occupying the staircase. Abby could see the gentleman place his foot into her step while lifting his arm as if to hold her from falling but in truth it was a push that sent her sailing backwards down the steps.

Why on earth didn't she realize it then?

She focused on the fellows face, trying to remember every detail of it. Back in front of her inner eyes familiar features appeared, finally triggering a memory in the back of her mind.

Oh my god, of course.

* * *

><p>Abby's eyes flew open from the little nap, jolting into a sitting position; she accidentally knocked her head into Gibbs' stomach, therewith causing an 'hmpf' like sound leaving his lips.<p>

Tony failed to suppress the smile which earned him a head slap from the woman sitting next to him, though not as hard as Gibbs would have slapped.

"Why is suddenly everybody slapping me?"

Ziva just smiled and Tim answered. "Maybe because you deserve it."

Abby didn't even look toward the bickering three.

"Sorry." She moved off Gibbs' lap and kneeled down on the sofa instead, facing him.

"Gibbs, god you were right, you know, your gut is scary. I wonder why you always seem to know. Maybe you are psychic after all, maybe we should make some test sometime."

"Abs slow down please." He looked at her face. "I was right with what?"

"The court house incident wasn't an accident after all."

She looked at him and added without giving him the chance to say something.

"I think I know who is behind this."

Tony slid to the edge of the couch, Ziva did the same. Gibbs and Tim only focused on her without much movement.

"Who?"

She jumped to her feet and walked back and forth between the couch and the coffee-table.

Finally she spoke up again.

"I need to make a phone call."

Jethro only shook his head.

"Oh right, dead. Okay you need…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence and turned toward Tony. "You are going to make a phone call."

Giving Tony not a chance to say something Gibbs spoke up. Amusement clearly audible in his voice.

"Since when are you the one giving the orders Abs?"

She turned around. "Since I'm tired of being dead."

To get back to topic Tony spoke up. "Who am I going to call Abby?"

Not answering right away she took McGee's laptop off his lap, sat back down next to Gibbs, who looked at the screen without saying anything while Abby typed away on the keyboard.

She pointed to the notepad and pencil on the table. "Gibbs could you…?" Before she could finish her question she had both items in her hand.

"Thanks."

The scientist scribbled the information she needed on the piece of paper.

Not long after getting on her feet she handed Tim's PC back to him and the note to Tony.

"You call this number," Abby pointed to the first line of the note which was filled with digits. "Ask for this man" she pointed to the second line before she let her arm drop to her side, "whom you are going to ask nicely to send this file to your email address, with the photos, they are important."

Before the agent got to his feet he glanced toward his boss, who gave him a small nod in agreement.

Gibbs had learned a long time ago to trust Abby and her instincts he saw no reason why he should not then.

* * *

><p>Pacing. Something Gibbs had watched the most energetic woman he has ever met do for the last couple of days. Back and forth in the living room, up and down the stairs, back and forth in front of the bed they were sleeping in.<p>

Abby even had cut back on the caffeine and sugar on her own free will. Everything to decrease the need for movement.

Now, here in the much bigger room , Abby used the extra space for some more pacing, while slurping the first Caf!Pow since her brainwave hit nine days ago. Nine days in which Abby had to stay 'dead' for her own safety.

It is safe to say she hadn't been a 'happy-bat' about that fact.

Gibbs leaned back against the backrest of the chair and crossed his ankles while watching Abby place the cup onto the corner of the desk that dominated the room they were currently waiting in.

Her black hair was slightly wavy and left open to cover the art work on her neck.

The buttoned black blazer covered the skull on the back of her white blouse, while the equally black pants covered the normally unhidden long legs. In fact the pants weren't supposed to hide her legs but the bulky boots she was wearing.

The scientist's eyes wandered to the frame on the wall, which due to its reflective properties, could be used as a mirror that moment.

"Abs, you look great, no need to be nervous."

Her eyes wandered to him.

"I'm not nervous, I'm edgy. I just want it to be over."

"Understandable."

* * *

><p><em>Thirty-two hours, it had taken thirty-two hours until the file finally entered Tony's mail-account…<em>

_Thirty-two hours in which ongoing Abby had tried to find something to do which would let her focus on something else for the time being._

_It had been dinnertime when Gibbs and Tony arrived back at the house with enough pizza to feed an army and a file-folder._

_The very file Abby anxiously had waited for._

_While the rest had begun to eat the food, Abby had only taken one bite before sitting down on the couch, looking through the file in her hand in search for the pictures she desperately needed to see._

_Not much later Abby had found what she had been looking for unaware that Gibbs was looking over her shoulder onto the pictures as well._

"_That is him." His voice so close by her ear had caused her to gasp in surprise. _

"_Damn Gibbs, I told you not to sneak up on me, and why do you sound so sure?"_

"_I saw him enter the court house and leave not much later after your 'accident'."_

"_How?" _

"_Surveillance camera."_

_The scientist had turned her head a little more to look him in the eye._

"_You watched the camera footage of the courthouse, when?"_

"_Right after the 'accident', my gut." _

_Abby had looked at him for a long moment before she had spoken again._

"_Can we go now?" _

"_No." Gibbs had taken the file from her hand, had closed the folder and rounded the couch to place the paperwork onto the table, before he had taken her hand and had pulled her to her feet to guide her to the others for some food._

_Only when she had been sitting on the chair next to him, with a slice of pizza in her hand he had spoken up again... _

"_So far we have no evidence to back this theory up, so we are staying here." _

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Checking her reflection one last time she stepped closer towards Gibbs.<p>

"Do you think it works?"

Gibbs rose to his feet, and pulled her into an embrace.

"We have enough substantial evidence as it is, thanks to your input, so don't worry we get him."

"Yeah we get the wannabe criminal mastermind, but can we link him to the actual criminal mastermind?"

"Well I hope your rise of the dead will do just that."

Kissing her forehead his cell began to ring.

A few seconds later he finished the call again.

"They are all in position, no one will leave the building."

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and a familiar sight came into view.

* * *

><p>Lemme know!<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

A huge thank you to finlaure, for taking the time to beta!

Thank you all!

Really, I do realize the end of the story is not as good as the beginning was. I will make up to you in the sequel, I try at least.

Enjoy!

Leave me a note on what I should have written differently.

* * *

><p>25<p>

Tony and Ziva took their place once the ceiling high door was closed.

The simple orders, no one gets out no-one gets in.

The three men rose as the back door opened and an in a black robe dressed woman entered the room.

As soon as she sat down, the men sat down as well. 

"We are here to decide over the application for parole in the case of Mr. Tintrop." The judge looked toward the attorney and his client. "You are sentenced to ten years."

The lawyer stood up and began to speak. "A sentence based on evidence which was circumstantial. There is no actual proof that my client had knowledge of the happenings in his night-club."

The man took a short breath. "The verdict is based on some fingerprints and some, I might say, questionable statements by the technician who worked the evidence."

"Objection." The district-attorney got to his feet as well.

"Sustained."

"However" the lawyer said, "No witness, no evidence left to process and no technician to make a statement, I apply for an early prison release."

The judge exchanged a glance with the district-attorney.

"Your Honor, on the contrary to popular belief we have the technician here. She gladly will repeat her statement."

The judge nodded.

"I'm asking for Miss Abigail Sciuto." 

Fornell and one of his employees slowly made their way to the side entrance of the room to guard the door, while Tim made his way to the door on the other side.

A few moments later the door to the office of the judge opened and Abby stepped into the room followed by Gibbs, who stood beside the witness-stand as Abby sat down.

Completely shocked the convicted gentleman turned around to the man sitting behind him in the first row.

"You useless piece of shit, you told me she is dead."

"The doctor in the hospital told me she died."

"You're an idiot! You're not even able to follow one little order."

Too late the yelling man realized what he had said a few moments earlier.

In the meantime two FBI agents had cuffed the two verbally fighting men.

The convict looked around in the court-room and took in the scene before he finally stared at Gibbs who hadn't moved an inch from Abby's side.

The amount of federal agents and the fact that Abby arrived that day in the court-house, in this very room made him realize that they had know that he had been behind it. 

"You set me up. I'm impressed but tell me one thing, how did you know?"

"I didn't, but Miss Sciuto did notice that the same MO she was tried to kill with was familiar, from a crime that could be linked to you. I'm sure with this scene you offered here, you will have to face another court date facing the charges of murder and conspiracy to murder. While your puppy over there will have to face a charge of attempted murder."

One last time Mr. Tintrop turned to his 'friend'. "You crumbum." 

Silence fell upon the group of people in the court-hall.

"Well, I'll go finish up." Tobias said, " See you later."

The judge got to her feet. "I have to say Agent Gibbs, I'm not used to such stunts in my halls, if we should ever meet again in this court, I expect it to be less dramatic."

"Yes, your honor."

They all watched the judge leave before a rather quiet Abby got onto her feet.

"Please tell me I'm alive again."

A nod followed.

"Great, can I see my lab now and my friends and can we please eat in a restaurant with lots of people around tonight? Because as much as I love you all I need to see other face as well. And I want to sleep at home tonight. And I guess I have some paperwork to do, oh and I guess I need to call..."

"Abs! Take a breath."

Gibbs looked at his agents. "Go ahead, we will meet at the Yard in 30 minutes."

The three smiled and left the room, glad everything ended rather quiet. 

The last chemical was placed to its regular place. She hated it. That was why she never went on vacation, all the mess she had to clean once she got back was just too much. It wasn't like she went to someone's working area to rearrange their belongings.

Okay maybe Gibbs' desk, but it wasn't like he was annoyed with her, when she did that. At least Abby hoped that was the truth.

Slowly turning one circle to check if everything was in its place.

Everything seemed okay, the only thing left were her pictures the substitute had taken down. Gladly Ducky had saved them before the guys could throw them away.

The last thing she needed to bring with her, for the first workday next week, was Bert and her music. It was way too quiet.

Sadly she wasn't able to work before her 'oops-my-bad,- I'm-actually-alive-paperwork' was done. 

After her very surprising arrival at the navy yard, the welcome-hugs and the fainting of poor Jimmy Palmer she had a little talk with the director in which they started the paperwork and talked about the fact that she couldn't work right away.

To Abby's relief, the team had the next few days off as well as soon as the paper-work on their desks would be done.

Which would be soon Abby hoped. She was hungry.

With a sigh, the Goth grabbed her black bag from her desk and made her way toward the elevator. Destination: squad-room.

Off to a night out with her friends, before going home.

Home to a place she actually felt home. Abs still thought it was too early to stay for good, but thinking back to the last three weeks of her life she realized life was too short to waste any opportunity to follow your heart as long as it made you happy.

Plus, if she was honest with herself she had missed the familiar rooms, the squeaking steps of the stairs, the heavenly peace she felt down in his basement watching him work off the stress of a normal workday.

Maybe she should just wait and see how things would go from here.

Day by day.

The elevator doors opened to the familiar feature of the man she was thinking about.

"Ready?"

"Sure thing, my silver haired fox."

* * *

><p>Well?<p> 


	27. Chapter 26

Again, a big 'Thank you' to finlaure! You are awesome!

Thank you all for enjoying the ride. It was awesome and so much fun.

Again I'm sorry for the last chapters, I will make it up to you all :)

One last a little hotter chapter!

thank you!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Warm breath brushed the bare skin of Abby's back. Her arms were crossed underneath the pillow, while her head was resting on top of it.

One leg, the right, was stretched out, while the left leg was pulled upwards, with the foot of said leg resting against the outstretched one.

A warm arm was possessively draped over the small of her back, as other parts of her bed companion were pressed against her side.

This was something both sure could get used to.

A lazy smile appeared on Abby's face as she bend her head to give the nuzzling lips more room to caress her neck.

The tip of his tongue came in contact with her skin as he began to trace an imaginary line from the middle of her neck toward the artwork on the left side.

Goose bumps rose on her skin, pressing against his bare chest which by now was more or less completely resting against her back.

Her voice was still heavy with sleep and barely above a whisper.

"Hmm, you are allowed to wake me up like that every morning."

After one last butterfly kiss against her neck, he swiftly turned her around and started to tease her lips, licking over the bottom lip before kissing her with a slowly up-building, burning passion, Abby came to love.

It was still amazing and all still so new, despite the fact that six weeks had passed since the first 'not wearing any panties life changing' night.

There were the gently teasing kisses, the hot and passionate kisses and those kinds of kisses that slowly grew passionate after the first tender teasing.

Breaking for air he lowered his forehead against hers and spoke up, still out of breath. "You know, to be able to do that almost every morning, you need to stay."

With a grin on her lips she crossed her forearms behind his neck, looking up into his eyes with a tender expression.

"I figured, since we both tend to be very busy at the navy yard and we work most of the time anyway, we can leave my underwear next to yours. I honestly don't think I would spend much time someplace else anyway."

He watched her face for any sign of uncertainty and found none.

"I like the way you think." Jethro said, sealing the deal with another breathtaking kiss and downwards wandering fingertips.

It came in handy, that Abby wasn't wearing any sort of shirt to cover her body, in fact she was bare of any cloths as she had fallen asleep right after the lovemaking the night before.

The agent used this knowledge to let his thumb brush over the sensitive peak of her breast, causing her body to arch into his touch.

She felt a smirk against her lips shortly before Gibbs broke away from her lips, kissing a trail downwards until his mouth enclosed around the second sensitive nub.

This was heaven.

Abby felt home, safe, loved, cherished and content. Judging by the wandering hand, seeking a haven between her legs, she would also feel very satisfied in a little while.

And so she did.

FIN.


End file.
